


A New World

by Chocobroing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bath Sex, Blind Character, Childbirth, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: After the events of FFXV, the boys, Luna, and Cindy find themselves in a world different from their own. While they're there, Gladio falls in love with the woman they're living with. Ignis and the woman's younger sister also fall in love when the little sister moves back in.





	1. A New World

It had been a few months since they moved in with her and Eleanor was having a big problem with providing for them. A few weeks ago, Ella was awoken in the middle of the night when she heard someone breaking into her house. She lived in a small house alone out in the middle of nowhere miles away from the closest town. The only thing she had to protect herself was her shotgun. She got up, pulled her shotgun out from under her bed, and crept out of her room. Using the training her dad taught her, she stealthily moved through the house to the back door where she heard the noise. She readied herself and whipped the lights on.

In the middle of her room stood six people looking astonished. There were four men wearing official-looking black outfits and two women wearing two different outfits. One woman had light blond hair and wore a white dress while the other woman with dirty blond hair wore a pink bikini top with a small yellow jacket that revealed her stomach. She also wore short jean shorts and cowgirl boots. It was the men that caught Ella's attention.

One of them was a man about as tall as a skyscraper. He wore a black unbuttoned shirt that revealed his brawny chest and abs. He wore black pants and matching colored boots. He had black tattoos going down his muscular arms and it looked good on him. He had shoulder length black hair up in a half ponytail and amber colored eyes with a scar running down the left side of his face and a few more across his forehead. He looked very serious and mature. In front of him was a young man with spiky black hair, a goatee and mustache, and blue eyes. He wore a black suit and it cut his figure nicely. He looked old but his face was young. On one of his hands was an intricately designed ring. He was rather tall but not as tall as the guy with the tats.

Next to the well-dressed man was another well-dressed man with dark glasses and a cane. He had neck length dark blond hair and was a few inches shorter than the tatted man. He looked rather serious too but seemed at ease with the whole situation. A shorter man with light blond hair and a short goatee stood next to the glasses man and looked nervous. He, too, wore black clothing. It seemed to be a reoccurring trend here. He was cute, like a little puppy.

Ella faltered a bit but then steadied her arm again. "Who the hell are you? What are doing in my house?" She glared at them, daring them to lie to her.

"Good evening," said Glasses in a clipped British accent. "Please lower your weapon. We mean no harm." He sounded so sincere that Ella almost believed him, but she refused to lower her gun.

"That's what they all say before they kill the homeowners," she argued.

"Hey, chill," said the short blond, raising his hands in a consoling way. "We're not here to hurt you. We just wanna know where we are."

"Right now, you're in my house, miles away from the closest town," she answered, lowering her gun. "The closest town from here is called Aurora. It's a small town that I work in. Now, who are you guys?"

"I apologize," said Glasses, bowing slightly. "We should have introduced ourselves. I'm Ignis Scientia, a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Prompto Argentum," said the shorter blond, smiling infectiously.

"I'm Gladiolus Amicitia," said the tall man with tattoos in a deep voice that Ella felt in her core. "And this is King Noctis Regis Caelum." He pointed to the dark-haired man wearing the suit.

"I'm Lunafreya Nox Fleuret," said the angelic-looking blond girl with a British accent. "Noctis's wife. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Cindy Aurum," said the other blond girl in a southern accent, smiling widely. "Nice to meet ya. Now that we got that out of the way, who're you?"

"I'm Eleanor Stevens," said Ella, finally cracking a smile. "Everyone I know calls me Ella, though."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ella," said Noctis in a soft, deep voice. "We're sorry for intruding but we have no idea where we are."

"You're in Aurora, California, in the United States on planet Earth," replied Ella, hoping that if she narrowed it down enough they would recognize where they were. "Does any of this sound familiar to you?"

"No," replied Lunafreya, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not. The last I remember was being in the afterlife with Noctis. We were at Insomnia, newly married as king and queen."

"Insomnia doesn't sound familiar to me," remarked Ella, placing a hand on her chin in an inquisitive manner. "Well, for the meantime, why don't you stay here? You need a warm place and food in your bellies. There isn't much room here but I think we can negotiate it."

Everyone smiled at her and said thank you. Ella went straight to work on assigning sleeping arrangements. Luna and Noctis would stay in her sister's vacant room; Prompto and Cindy, who were actually together, stayed in the other spare room where Ella's old room used to be; and Gladio and Ignis stayed in a loft that Ella renovated into sleeping quarters.

…

It had been a few weeks since that happened and Ella was in big trouble. According to her Google searches, the six people in her house were actually characters from a video game that was recently released. They weren't lying when they said they didn't know where they were. They weren't from here in the first place. That wasn't the only problem, though. Ella was falling head over heels in love with Gladio, who acted as the man of the house whenever she went to work. He was a great man who made her laugh and gave her hope that there was more to life than just solitude. She was conflicted, though. She noticed how he flirted with Cindy, albeit in a joking manner, and knew she was not perfect for him.

She remembered watching him chop wood for the fireplace. He was shirtless and the sight of his rippling muscles made her dizzy. Sweat trickled down his back as he lifted the ax over his head and swung it back down to chop the wood. At first, he wanted to use his sword but Ella said it was too big to properly chop wood. He smirked at her, taking that as a double entendre, and she blushed, realizing her blunder. She bit her bottom lip and walked away, wanting to put herself out of her misery. God, he was so bad! But she wanted him.

Ella sat in her room with Cindy and Luna, complaining about her problems.

"It's like this," she sighed, looking down at her folded hands, "I really like Gladio. I mean, really like him."

"Then what's wrong?" asked Cindy, cocking her head to one side.

"Cindy, I'm not pretty like you or Luna." Ella nodded over to the beautiful blond woman, who blushed at the compliment. "I mean, I'm just…me…"

"You listen here, Ella," said Cindy firmly, taking one of Ella's hands in one of her own. "You are beautiful. You have great hair, nice skin, a good body, and a great personality. You just need more confidence. I bought this cute outfit and I think it will fit you. Follow me."

Cindy took Ella's hand and pulled her to hers and Prompto's room. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a small lacy black dress. Ella stared at the flimsy outfit with awe. She never had the nerve to wear such revealing clothes. She may had been twenty-five but she was never that bold. The blond must have noticed the apprehension on Ella's face because she smiled.

"Don't worry, Ella," she said in a reassuring way. "You'll look good in it."

Ella nodded but bit her bottom lip nervously. What would the guys think of her in that outfit?

…

A half-hour later, Cindy went into the living room where the boys were. She stood in front of the TV program they were watching and smiled.

"Guys, I have a surprise for y'all," she said, clasping her hands together. "I'd like you to meet Ella 2.0. Come on out, Ella."

As soon as the woman did, Prompto, Noctis, and Gladio's mouths fell open. Ella wore a sexy black number that was low cut and showed a lot of leg. She looked a bit uncomfortable, though, unsure whether to pull the hem down or the front up. Luna did Ella's makeup to perfection and Cindy curled Ella's caramel-colored hair. Cindy also lent Ella a black sexy garter belt with matching stockings. The underwear felt a bit strange because she had never worn such a thing. She was pretty casual in the underwear department. However, Ella looked like a goddess. Gladio could feel what her outfit was doing to his body. He had the most embarrassing hard-on that he could barely cover up. Noctis and Prompto both gave Luna and Cindy apologetic looks for staring. The two women smiled back, proud of their success.

"What's going on?" asked Ignis, his blindness preventing him from seeing what was happening.

"My greatest dream come true," replied Gladio in a mystified voice, openly ogling Ella, who bit her bottom lip in a way that was unintentionally sexy. He knew she was a bit nervous about exhibiting herself like this but it was the best thing that ever happened since he appeared on this planet.

Cindy pulled Ella aside and whispered something scandalous. "Sit on Gladio's lap." She smirked at Ella's gob-smacked expression. "Go on. Try it. Dominate him. Show him who's boss."

Ella took a deep breath and walked over to Gladio, trying not to trip in Cindy's stripper heels. Schooling her expression, she walked straight to Gladio and sat down on his lap, straddling his hips. She could feel his erection through his pants and tried not to blush. Her breasts, well-revealed and accentuated by the dress, were almost pressed up against his chest and her lips were a few inches from his. The tatted man shot Noctis a look telling him and everyone else in the room to get lost.

Noctis got the message and pulled Prompto and Ignis out of the room with a smug-looking Cindy and a mortified Luna trailing behind them. As soon as they were alone, Gladio grabbed Ella and flipped her so she was laying on the couch with him straddling her hips. He bent down and kissed her neck, his lips trailing down to her collarbone. When he pulled back to kiss her lips, he noticed that she had an apprehensive look on her delicate face and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a bit breathlessly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked tearfully, her bottom lip trembling. "I mean, is it for kicks, for lust, or something else?"

Gladio sighed, bowing his head. "Ella," he finally said, lifting his head back up to look at her. "I love you."

The soft declaration filled Ella with absolute shock. "You love me? Since when?" she asked shakily, placing a hand on his face.

"When I first met you, and saw how powerful you were with that gun; it gave me feelings I have kept dormant," he replied truthfully. "Seeing how strong and independent you are, only increased those feelings."

Ella smiled and stroked his cheek lovingly. "I love you too," she said softly, trailing her fingers up to the scar on his forehead. "I don't know why. I just do. I feel so safe with you."

Gladio returned the smile and pressed his lips to hers. Ella accepted and enthusiastically returned it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pulling him close against her body. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body. His body felt so strong, so warm, so protective, that Ella felt safe with him. Gladio grinded his crotch against hers, trying to create a delicious friction. Feeling his hardened member against her made a warm wetness fill her panties. She let out an almost painful moan and he stopped to look at her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, trying to keep himself from gasping.

"No," she replied in a breathless moan. "It felt really good."

Smirking, Gladio pulled the hem of her skirt up and noticed that her panties weren't ordinary panties. It was a black lacy garter belt with black sheer leggings covering her long beautiful legs. He stroked the lace of her belt and a look of absolute lust filled his face. His eyes darkened at the sight of her underwear. It made his erection harden even more to the point of being in pain.

"Oh, my God," he breathed, running gentle fingers over the garter belt. His touch grew rough as he tore the straps holding the stockings and underpants together. The snapping left some red marks on her thighs and she looked down, feeling the sting of it.

"Come on, that's not fair," she whimpered, noticing how Gladio would always have the upper hand.

"No, baby," he growled out, giving her a fierce look as he thumbed her stockings. "These aren't fair. I owe Cindy big time."

He pulled the stockings down and taking her heels with them. She opened her legs wide, allowing him more access to her lower half. With steady, sure hands, Gladio pulled her panties down, noticing how wet she was down there. Her lower lips were twitching with arousal and releasing a sweet-smelling honey. Ella bit her bottom lip, feeling very uncomfortable. She needed something she didn't know how to voice.

"Gladio," she gasped, giving him a begging look. "Please…"

His look softened and he placed a hand at her dripping entrance. "Please what, baby?" he asked huskily, fingering the outside of her entrance, causing more liquid to come out.

"Fuck me," she begged, her hips trembling with impending release. "Please…"

"Since you asked so nicely," he teased, pulling his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and letting fall to the ground. Next, he pulled his boots and socks off and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled his jeans down, taking his boxers down with them. Ella looked down and noticed how big he was. That was almost eleven inches and about five or six inches around. How was that going to fit in her?

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked softly, seeing her anxiety.

"It's big," she answered, looking at it nervously. "Are you sure that will fit in me?"

He laughed out loud and bent to kiss her neck. "I'm pretty sure it will," he remarked. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Um, Gladio," she said, looking around and noticing how small the couch was. "This couch is a bit too small to go all out. My room is close by. Let's go there."

Without saying a word, Gladio lifted her up bridal style and carried her into her bedroom. Once they entered the room, Gladio kicked the door shut and placed Ella on her bed, laying down on top of her. This was much better. The accommodations weren't as cramped as before on the couch. Spreading her legs, Gladio sank into her warmth and let out a loud groan. God, she was so tight! She squeezed him like a vice—a wet, warm vice that seemed to be too small for him.

"God, you're so tight, baby," he groaned, rutting up against her.

Ella got a naughty idea. She knew dirty talk could make sex hotter. She had read it in her bodice-ripper novels, so she decided to try it.

"And you're so big," she whispered seductively, grinding up against him. "You're so strong…so warm. Your hands are so gentle yet strong. Pull my dress off of me and hold me tight."

Gladio's hands traveled up her back and found the zipper of the dress. Attaching his lips to hers, he unzipped her dress and lifted it over her head. She wore a black lacy bra that enhanced the beauty of her breasts. Unable to control himself, he tore the bra off her body and tossed it over his shoulder. Her nipples hardened in arousal and it invited him in. Now that they were totally bare to each other, they could go all out.

He slammed into her once more and started a slow, steady rhythm. With each thrust he made, her hips lifted to join his. She wrapped her legs around his hips once more, allowing him access to her cervix. It felt like it was going on forever. As his climax started coming, his thrusts increased in tempo and speed. He was slamming into her so hard that his testicles were slapping her bottom. His grip on her grew tight, certainly bruising her soft pale skin, and the two lovers moaned and groaned each other's names.

"I love you," she whimpered, her legs trembling with impending release.

"I love you too, Ella," he whispered in her ear, letting his breath tickle her ear. "I need you to come for me. Can you do that for me, baby?"

A delicious groan escaped from her and her head flew back. "K-keep talking," she begged, digging her nails into his back. "I need you…to keep talking."

A smirk flittered across Gladio's features. "Is that right?" he asked huskily. "You need to hear my voice? What a dirty whore you are. Don't look at me like that. You just got wetter. You love it when I call you those names, don't you? Come on, you little slut. Break for me." Ella's eyes almost closed but he wouldn't let her. "Open your eyes!" When she did, she saw that there was fire in those amber eyes. They were her undoing.

"Oh, God!" she cried, feeling herself clench around his member.

The sweet release that she needed finally came. Her back arched uncontrollably and she wept in bliss. Cleansing tears fell down her cheeks as she dug her fingers into Gladio's hair, reveling at its softness. Gladio let out a loud groan and he gripped her even tighter. Mumbling obscenities, he released into her, filling her with his hot essence. His mind was wiped clean and he dug his fingers into her hips. Muscles he didn't know that were tensed relaxed and he collapsed on top of her, his form keeping her warm. He smiled lazily, thinking that this was exactly what he needed. It had been a long time since he had done this but he hadn't lost his touch.

"That was so good," she whispered breathlessly, trying to slow her racing heart down. "That was amazing, Gladio."

"I aim to please," he teased, pressing a tender kiss to her moist lips. "It was great for me, too." With a groan, he pulled out of the warm confines of her vagina and rolled over to lay next to her.

Ella snuggled up next to him and laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Her eyes grew heavy and she felt her body beginning to relax. She was exhausted. It felt like she had been in the Olympics. Her body was so sore. As she closed her eyes, she felt Gladio's chest rumble with laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked wearily, not opening her eyes.

"Your hair is a mess," he pointed out, gesturing to the messy tangles that were her curls.

"So is yours," she retorted childishly, pointing at his mussed hair.

"I was too caught up to notice anything," he replied, wrapping his arms around her slim yet curvy waist. "Let's get some sleep, baby. I think I'm tapped right now."

Grinning contently, Ella surrendered herself to the nice waves of sleep, feeling safe knowing that her lover was right beside her holding her in his strong, protective arms.

Gladio looked down at the sleeping woman, smiling lovingly. I love you, Eleanor, was his last thought before he drifted off into a refreshing slumber.

…

Prompto had a pillow covering his head, trying to drown out the sounds of copulation nearby. He knew people had sex and he did it with Cindy many times, but it sucked when you had to hear someone else doing it when you wanted to sleep. Ignis sat on the bed next to Prompto and Cindy, who was shaking with laughter, cursing himself for having heightened hearing now. He didn't want to hear this. It made him cringe in a way that almost broke his ribs. Cindy felt enormous pride. Finally, the sexual tension was resolved. She could always feel the tension whenever Gladio and Ella were in the same room together.

Noctis laid in bed next to Luna, staring at the ceiling and wondering where he went wrong in life. Why did the goddamned walls have to be so thin? It was either that, or Gladio and Ella were being ungodly loud. He covered his face in a pillow, trying to suffocate himself. Luna seemed to notice.

"Darling, don't do that," she said, trying to coax the pillow out of his hands. "You'll suffocate."

"I'll take sleep however I can get it," was his muffled reply.

Luna smiled at his snarky response and shook her head. Honestly, Gladio and Ella having sex didn't mean it was the end of the world. Sure, it was loud and made Luna feel awkward, like she was in the room with them, but that didn't mean it wasn't normal. She was very happy that Ella was finally with Gladio. Anyone could see they were in love. Ignis could even see it and he was blind. Ignoring the sounds of copulation, Luna curled up next to Noctis and fell asleep, feeling absolutely content.


	2. I'll Make Love to You

It had been a week and Ella was lusting after Gladio's touch. He was spending more time with his friends than he was with her and she understood it. They were like brothers. They were best friends, but she still had needs. He couldn't just show her how passionate sex could be and then leave her wanting. She needed him. She was at a point where she didn't care if his friends saw her jumping him. She was so horny and pent-up that she had to do something.

She staked him down in the living room where he was watching an action movie she didn't care for. She stood in front of the screen, glowering at him, and tapped her foot impatiently. Gladio gave her an irritated look and crossed his arms over his chest—his well-defined chest. Her gaze trailed to the muscles on his chest and abs before going back up to his eyes. She was determined to stay mad at him, but it was hard.

"Babe, come on," he said in exasperation, "I'm watching that."

With a sharp inhale, Ella stomped over to him, placed her hands on his cheeks, and bent down to kiss him in a violent way that she didn't normally do. Gladio started in surprise but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. Ella began kissing him like she was a woman starved and ran her fingers through his hair. She let out hungry gasps as her lips moved across his. Gladio was a bit surprised that she was being so aggressive. She was never this aggressive when they did last time. Of course, that was a few months ago, so she was probably needy.

"Baby," said Gladio in a muffled tone, "what's wrong?"

"We're going to have sex," she replied, giving him a glare. "I'm horny and we haven't done it in a while. So, strip down and get in me."

Gladio's eyes widened at her commanding tone, but he felt his member hardening in his pants. A woman taking command always turned him on. Capturing her face in his hands, he pressed his lips to hers and began kissing her like he was trying to bruise her lips. He wrapped his arms around her bottom half and stood up, holding her like she was a child. Ella placed her hands on Gladio's face and slanted her lips across his, tasting him on her tongue.

"Baby, if we keep this up, we won't make it back to the room," he groaned, feeling her grind against his erection. "Oh, God…" He began panting when her pubic bone touched his member. "Please, put me out of my misery."

Ella smirked against his lips and stroked his hair, loving the feel of its softness sift through her fingers. She was proud that she got him panting and burning for her. That was what she was trying to do the whole time.

"My room or yours," she purred as she kissed up his jaw.

…

Gladio carried her into his and Ignis's room and they fell onto the bed together. As soon as Ella hit the mattress, Gladio shut the door and locked it so no one, particularly Ignis, would come in. After shutting the door, Gladio turned to her and began undressing. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the other side of the room. He kicked off his shoes and socks and unbuckled his belt. Finally, he pulled his pants off, taking his boxers with them, and stood in front of Ella, looking like an Adonis.

How did she get so lucky? She wondered as she stared at him carefully. She noticed that he had some scars of his chest but she didn't care. Scars were sexy and poetic. Many scars had stories behind them and she knew he had many stories to tell. Gladio seemed to notice that she was staring at them and got a little self-conscious.

"Why do you keep staring at my scars, babe?" he asked, feeling a little awkward. "I can cover them up if you want."

Ella laughed and shook her head. "Don't cover them up, Gladio," she said, giving him a soft smile. "I think scars are sexy."

Gladio raised his eyebrows and smirked, feeling a lot better now. "Well, that's good," he said huskily, "because I think we can make some more."

"Oh, really?" she asked, giving him a seductive look. "I guess we can try."

Ella got up and began undressing, starting with her shirt. She lifted it over her head and tossed it over to the corner of the room. Gladio noticed that she was wearing a very nice black bra that made her breasts look absolutely sexy. Something told him that she had planned this. Usually, when they had sex, she would be wearing her regular bras and panties, which were nothing special. He never really had preferences for her undergarments, but that black lacy bra was turning him on.

"God, babe, that looks so sexy," he breathed, feeling his heart rate accelerate.

"All for you, my darling," purred Ella, eyes glowing with lust.

Ever-so-slowly, she unclipped her bra and shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the ground. Gladio stared at the pale orbs on her chest that were topped with a pretty pink nipple on each and felt his member reacting to what he saw. God, was she trying to kill him or something? Was this her revenge for him not spending so much time with her? If this was her way of revenge, maybe he should piss her off more often.

She pulled her jeans down to reveal black lacy panties that stood out on her fair skin. Her stomach was flat and her legs seemed to go on for miles. Ella looked up to make sure Gladio was still watching and slowly pulled her panties down, revealing her dark curls to him. He could tell she was dripping in anticipation and he wanted to get up to claim her, but she raised a hand and he stilled his movements.

"Oh, no, you don't," she murmured in a sexy tone that was quite unlike her own. "You're being punished, Gladio. Sit back, take it like a good boy, and maybe I might let you off the hook."

Gladio didn't know what his punishment was but, so far, he was enjoying it. "Then, punish me, baby," he purred, giving her a challenging look. "Teach me a lesson I'll never forget."

"Oh, I will," she vowed, a dangerous look on her face. With that, she walked over to him and put a hand on his hardened member, causing him to gasp and then moan.

Smirking, she bent down and took it into her mouth, feeling his body jolt around her. She decided to go to town on him to make him regret not spending time with her. She began sucking him so hard that he thought she was trying to kill him. Gladio's head lolled back and moans escaped from his open mouth, spurring Ella to continue her actions. He ran a shaky hand through her caramel locks and let out a loud groan when she licked a particularly sensitive spot on his member.

"Oh, God, Ella…" he panted, feeling his released coming like a train barreling down a track. "Baby, that feels so good. Please, don't stop. Don't stop."

Ella suddenly pulled back and looked at him when she heard him whine. "Are you sorry for not spending time with me?" she asked slyly, giving him a wicked look.

"Yes, I'm very sorry," he replied, sounding desperate. "I won't leave you alone ever again. Just please, continue what you were doing. I'm in agony, babe."

Satisfied with his answer, Ella leaned back down and took him into her mouth again, sucking him off. Gladio put a hand on the back of her head and thrusted into her mouth, groaning her name. Suddenly, he tensed and he released with a loud moan that the whole house could probably hear. His released came in hot spurts and Ella greedily swallowed them up, reveling in the taste of him.

"Baby," he said, catching his breath as she pulled him out of her mouth, "you didn't have to swallow, you know."

"I know," she replied, raising her eyebrows. "I couldn't help it. You tasted so good, Gladdy." The last sentence came out as a bewitching purr.

Gladio's face was full of heat from the exertion he felt from the blow job, but he couldn't help feeling a bit off guard. Who was this sexy nymph, and what did she do with his lovely Ella? He didn't mind her being seductive, but this was too much. She was never this bold. Usually, he was the one to lead them through their couplings, but this was different. However, he didn't mind this. Sexy Ella should come out more often.

"I like this," she continued, touching his still-erect member with gentle fingers. "Submissive Gladio is my favorite Gladio. Maybe he should come out to play more often."

"Well, I'm doing all I can to restrain myself from slamming you into a wall and fucking the shit out of you," growled Gladio, giving her a look of utter lust.

"Don't worry, Gladdy," she whispered, looking deceptively innocent. "You'll have your chance. You know, I've always wanted to ride a Chocobro."

That sounded so corny, but right now, it turned him on to hear her say that. God, she truly was a bewitching nymph! Who knew a sexy kitten lurked underneath that wholesome, girl-next-door look she gave off? It absolutely entranced Gladio. He wanted to slam into her and show her what she was doing to him. She was a naughty girl and naughty girls were punished.

The look on his face must have caught her off guard because she gave him a surprised look. "What?" she asked, wondering if she went too far.

"You say I misbehaved," he growled huskily, amber eyes glowing with unrestrained desire, "yet you're being naughty yourself. Bad girls deserve to be punished."

Ella's eyes widened and she knew she went too far. She should have known better than pushing Gladio too much because he would snap, eventually. In a few seconds, she regained her dominance and glared at him.

"You're being punished first," she said coolly. "Then, we'll talk about me."

Before Gladio could say another word, Ella got on top of him and put all her weight into her hips to keep him down. In an instant, she slid on to his erection and threw her head back with joy. It always felt like the first time with him. He stretched her in ways that were almost painful, yet she loved it. It gave her pleasure that she never knew she could achieve. After she adjusted to him, she began moving up and down on him, engulfing his member in her heat. It took all of Gladio's will-power not to slam her into a wall and fuck the living daylights out of her.

"Oh, Ella…" he moaned, unable to hold it back. "Oh, baby." He began shuddering with impending release and she could feel it inside of her.

Taking that as an incentive, Ella began bouncing up and down on him, her hips moving faster than his blissed-out eyes could see. Her legs tightened around his hips and she ran her hands up his stomach, over his chest, and latched onto his shoulders for leverage. His hot member inside of her burned her like a brand and she couldn't take it anymore. Her head lolled back and she moaned out loud, letting everyone know what they were doing.

"Oh, Gladdy!" she whimpered, feeling her climax coming in fervor. "Oh, God! It feels…so good!"

Gladio wanted to hear more from this woman. "Tell me more, baby," he whispered, feeling the pressure in his abdomen that meant he was a few seconds away from climax.

"You feel so big and hot," she continued, her nails digging into his broad shoulders. "I love feeling your dick in me when we fuck. No one can make me feel the way you do. No one can make me come the way you do."

Gladio let out a hoarse moan and his abdomen curled as he released his hot cream into her. She took it with pride, feeling his hot spurts going up into her uterus, and moaned at him vibrating under her touch. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Her nails dug deeper into his skin and her muscles clenched around him, achieving the release she was so desperately after. Stars danced across her vision when she finally came all over him, soaking his member in her juice.

Exhausted, she got off of him and fell onto her back, boneless. She closed her eyes, still twitching from the aftershocks. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt strong, firm hands prying her legs open and her eyes immediately opened to see Gladio getting ready for another round.

"Gladio…" she couldn't bring herself to finish what she was about to say.

"Let me do all the work, Ella," he breathed, pushing himself into to sheath himself. "It's the least I can do after your little exercise. My turn this time."

Ella smiled and gave a light, airy chuckle as she felt him sheath his hot member inside of her. The chuckle turned into a moan when she realized she was still very sensitive from the last time. Her body seemed to scream in protest from the exertion but she knew she wanted this. She wanted him to go all out on her.

He started out slow and gentle at first to get her used to him again. Ella rubbed up against him, feeling the friction set her opening on fire, and moaned even louder when he immediately hit that spot. Dear God, it felt so damned good! Words couldn't express how deep he was reaching inside of her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he came down to cover her body with his warm, strong one. He ran his hands over her breasts, feeling her sensitive nipples peak again, and she dug her nails into his back, leaving red marks on his tattoos.

"Oh, baby, you feel so good," he whispered, leaning down to press a passionate kiss to her lips.

Ella immediately responded to the kiss by opening her mouth and letting his tongue in. His tongue warred with hers until she was defeated. As always, he was victor in that fight and his tongue scraped her mouth, tasting her unique taste. The hot kiss made her feel more aroused and she moaned low in her throat, sounding very pitiful. Gladio ran his hands through her hair, tangling the soft strands, as the kiss grew more aggressive. It seemed that he was trying to bruise her lips with his.

In response to her getting wetter, he slammed deeply into her, intending to make her feel it all the way to her toes. Shockwaves of pleasure wracked her body and her spine stiffened when she felt the pressure beginning to well in her stomach. She was so close but she didn't know how to tell him because she could only articulate moans and whimpers. She ran her hands through his long dark hair, feeling the strands sift through her fingers, and her nails scraped his scalp, causing him to shudder.

He pulled back from her lips and began kissing down her neck and collarbone to her breasts. He sucked on the sensitive nipple, causing her cry out in bliss, and her grip on his hair grew tighter. His thrusts became powerful and fast, desperate to reach his release. He kept hitting that spot inside of her, the one that made her nerves light up. She released his hair and let her hands roam down his back, feeling the sinewy muscles tighten under her touch.

Gladio changed his angle so he could thrust deeper inside of her and bring her the release she wanted. His dick kept brushing that abused spot, causing her back to arch uncontrollably, and her moans turned into screams of rapture. Her nails scraped his skin, actually drawing blood. Neither of them seemed to notice because they were so caught up in the flames of passion that they didn't feel pain.

To enhance her pleasure, Gladio placed two fingers at her entrance and began rubbing the delicate opening with vigor. Ella's hips moved uncontrollably and she let her head fall back on the pillow with a loud whimper. She bucked into his touch, allowing his erection to reach further, and back arched again.

Gladio's thrusts grew less predictable and more chaotic as he reached his climax. His abs curled and he tensed as his seed shot through her in hot spurts that triggered her to release with him. Her screams of pleasure echoed in the room as her juices drenched his member, mixing her come with his. For Ella, the whole world seemed to stop and she was in heaven. Her moans quieted down as she came down from her high, her body sagging against the mattress. The sheets were a total mess but they didn't care at the moment. They would worry about it later.

Finally, Gladio pulled out of her and laid down next to her, dripping with sweat. He laughed shakily and he turned to smile at Ella, who looked utterly content. He felt like there was something that was now fixed because they did this. He felt that they were connected in a spiritual and emotional way. He didn't know much about spiritual connections and all that shit but he knew there was something special in their relationship. He knew that his bros had a spiritual connection after all the went through, but this connection was a bit different.

"I love you," said Gladio, causing her eyes to open slightly.

She rolled over on her side so she could rest her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. Gladio wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her hair. The action was very soothing to Ella, who began falling asleep as soon as his fingers sifted through her strands. Gladio couldn't help but smile when he felt her curl up next to him like she was a cat. He fell asleep, feeling absolute bliss. He was so happy to be in the arms of the woman that he loved. Nothing was better than this.

…

Ignis sat in the living room, listening to a movie, and wondered when he would be able to go back into the room he shared with Gladio. He didn't understand why Gladio didn't just stay in Ella's room. He may have been annoyed with them but he was happy that Gladio was happy. Also, Ella was very helpful when it came to his blindness. She got him Braille books and turned on movies that gave him the option to hear the actions of the characters. He was eternally grateful that Ella was so kind towards her, but he wanted his room back.

He sighed and rested his head back on the couch, as if he was praying to God to give him patience. "I'll lecture them later," he said, shaking his head.

However, he smiled. I'm very happy for you, Gladio, he thought. I'm glad you finally found her. Now, propose to her and get married.

Ignis wasn't much of a busybody but he was determined to get Gladio to pluck up the courage to marry Ella. He didn't want Gladio to let this girl go. Ignis grew to care for Ella like she was his sister and he wanted her to be happy. Being with Gladio made her very happy. He could tell by the way she talked when she talked about Gladio. Ignis was what Prompto called a "shipper" and he actually didn't mind. He would admit with no shame. He shipped Gladio and Ella.


	3. Return of the Sister

Return of the Sister

It had been a few weeks since Gladio moved into Ella's room and she loved that he was in bed with her. She had just got off her night shift from her job and she was coming home at midnight. When she walked through the front door, she noticed that something seemed off. One of the back windows was opened slightly and she knew she closed it before heading to work. The guys wouldn't leave the windows open at night because they knew she had a thing about wild animals or strangers coming into her house. Also, the kitchen light was on, which meant someone was in there. Inching over to the coat closet, she opened the door and pulled out a handgun she kept just in case she couldn't access her shotgun. Keeping her steps quiet and precise, she walked into the kitchen and turned her gun on whoever was in there.

Good thing she didn't take the safety off yet, because the person standing in the kitchen was none other than her spirited little sister, Freya. The young red head dropped what she was holding and put her hands up, looking like a deer in the headlights. Ella immediately put the gun down and set on the kitchen counter.

"Freya?" she whispered, making sure she woke no one up. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, sis," said Freya, looking a bit scared. "I just got here a few minutes ago. I didn't have my key and the back window was unlocked. Why did you almost shoot me?"

"I thought you were a burglar," answered Ella apologetically. "I didn't see your car. That means you must have parked in the back."

"Sorry for scaring you like that," said Freya, blushing as red as her hair. "I didn't mean to. I was about to go to bed but I got hungry and decided to poke through your pantry. By the way, why do you have so much food? Is this a half-way house now?"

"I have some new roommates," replied Ella, not knowing how to explain it to her. "Two of them are staying in your old room. They're married. Another couple is staying in my old room. I renovated the loft into sleeping quarters for two others."

"Then I'll just sleep in your bed," said the younger woman, not knowing there was already an occupant in there.

"Freya," said Ella, keeping her voice quiet, "there's already someone in there. He originally slept in the loft but we're in a relationship so he's in my bed."

"Oh, my God," gasped Freya, eyes wide. "You actually have a boyfriend. The world is going to end." The drama in her voice made Ella roll her eyes.

"Honestly, Freya," scoffed Ella, giving off a defensive aura, "you act like I was going to be a spinster all my life. I've done it before. When I started living here on my own, I had a one night stand or two. I've just never been in a committed relationship until he came along."

Freya smirked. "I know all about sexual relationships. I may be four years younger than you, but I've done it many times at college."

Ella playfully put her hands over her ears and shook her head. "La-la-la-la!" she said childishly. "I don't wanna hear my little sister talking about this."

Freya started laughing and she grabbed Ella into a tight hug. "I've missed you, sis," she said, smiling. "It feels like it's been forever since we last saw each other."

"Come on," said Ella, taking Freya by the hand after they hugged. "I'll chase Gladio out of my bed so you can sleep there."

"No, Ella," said Freya, shaking her head. "I'll take the couch. Let your boyfriend sleep there. It's fine."

"Hey, no sister of mine is sleeping on the couch," reproved Ella, giving her the warning pointer finger. "Besides, there is a spare bed in the loft slash room. He can stay there."

"He won't like waking up like this," warned Freya, giving her a look.

"He'll get over it," said Ella with a careless wave of her hand. "He'll probably think it was a dream."

Freya and Ella both giggled and they walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to where Freya's room was.

…

When they opened the door, the hall light shined in to reveal Gladio sprawled out on Ella's bed, snoring. One of his long, strong arms was hanging off the bed and the covers were falling off of his body. The girls tried not to laugh when they looked at Gladio and tiptoed over to the bed. Ella leaned towards him and spoke softly in his ear.

"Gladio," she said in a gentle voice, "my sister is here. I need you to move back to your old room."

Her voice made him stir and he groaned, shifting to lay on his other side. Smiling, Ella shook Gladio's arm until he woke up. The large man got up on his stomach and he stared at Ella with sleep-blurred eyes, as if he was not seeing her. To coax him out, Ella pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled his arm to get him out of bed. Gladio stumbled out of the bed, as if drunk, and allowed Ella to lead him back to the room where Ignis was. She opened the door to Ignis's room and eased Gladio onto the spare bed where the taller man used to sleep. As soon as he hit the pillow, he was out again. He didn't even bother to pull the covers over himself.

…

The next morning, Ella opened her eyes and saw that Freya was still asleep with her back facing her. Smiling, Ella got up and stroked a strand of hair out of Freya's face. She pulled on a robe and walked out into the family room to see Ignis and Gladio sitting on the couch, looking a bit miffed. She gave them a smile but they looked too perturbed.

"Is there a reason I woke up in Ignis's room?" asked Gladio, sounding a bit nervous. "Babe, did I hold you too tight the night before?"

Sometimes, Gladio would hold on to Ella too tight, resulting in bruises, and she would banish him to Ignis's room. They would make up in bed and all would be forgiven, but that had nothing to do with this.

"Gladdy," she said sweetly, sitting down on the couch with him, "my little sister showed up last night and there was nowhere else she could sleep. Noct and Luna occupy her old room, remember?"

"Oh, right," replied Gladio, looking a bit abashed. "I forgot. So, where's your sis?"

"She's still asleep," answered Ella, taking Gladio's hand in her own. "She came in from Sac State late. Sacramento is about two or three hours from here."

"Ah, yes," said Ignis, nodding, "I remember hearing you talk about her. Wasn't she majoring in veterinary? What's she doing here?"

"I'll ask her when she wakes up," replied Ella, smiling. "Right now, let's just let her sleep."

"How did you sleep?" asked Gladio, curious on how his woman slept without him.

"Well, it wasn't my strong Gladio," answered Ella, smiling, "but I was okay. How did you sleep?"

"It was cold without you," said Gladio, frowning a bit. "Hopefully, we can sort out the sleeping arrangements soon."

Ella let out a laugh in agreement and nodded. "Let's get breakfast ready. We need to have food on the table before everyone else wakes up. Will you help me out, Ignis?"

The man in the glasses looked a bit insulted. "No," he said, shaking his head, "I will cook and you will help me."

Instead of arguing, Ella just shrugged her shoulders. "Either or," she remarked, walking into the kitchen with Ignis.

When they walked in, Ella saw Freya getting out some eggs, intending to make some, and they walked up to her. Ignis knew where she was because he could smell the scent of her hair. He felt up Freya's arms until he found her shoulders and she turned around to see a man with glasses staring at her but not seeing her.

"Excuse me, miss," he said in that husky voice that Freya could feel in her core. "I'm going to cook breakfast. Can you please step aside so that I may?"

"Uh, sure," stammered Freya, finding her voice. "S-sorry…" She stepped aside, letting Ignis have access to the cooking utensils.

She inched back to Ella to whisper in her ear. "Where did you get this one?" she asked quietly. "And why does he have to be hot?"

They heard Ignis chuckle and both realized that he could hear them. "Just because I can't see you," he said humorously, "doesn't mean I'm deaf too."

Freya's face turned bright red and she shrank back in embarrassment. Ella couldn't help but laugh because she had never seen her sister like that before. Then again, Ignis had a way of seeing through everything.

"Let me help, Ignis," said Ella, moving to assist him.

Freya awkwardly bit her bottom lip and left the kitchen to go to the living room. When she got there, she saw Gladio watching TV. There was another guy with him. He had light blond hair and blue eyes. Freya noticed that the blondie was attractive but he reminded her of a puppy.

"Oh, hey, Freya," said Gladio, standing up to introduce himself. "I'm Gladiolus, your sister's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

When Freya shook his hand, she felt like her whole shoulder was going to come out of its socket and his grip was firm. She studied the man in front of her and noticed that he was very handsome and strong. He was also very tall and his amber eyes were piercing. He was rugged and tanned with a cool tattoo spanning his arms. They looked good on him too, she noted.

"Well, you know I'm Freya," she said, giving him a smile. "It's nice to meet you. So nice to meet you. I'm so glad that Ella has someone. I always thought she would never fall in love."

Gladio smiled. "Well, I'm lucky to have her," he said fondly about her.

"Yeah, she's tamed the beast," said blondie, smirking at the tatted man.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Gladio's voice deepened to a threatening growl, letting go of Freya's hand to glare at the blond guy.

Blondie's grin widened. "You know what I said," he said teasingly. "I'm Prompto, by the way. Prompto Argentum. Nice to meet you. Ella told us good things about you."

Freya blushed, looking pleased. She could tell this would be the beginning of a great friendship.

…

Gladio was having a problem. Ever since Freya showed up, he was getting less time with Ella. He barely slept in her bed anymore since Freya was sleeping in that bed. Ella was working on making some additions to the house to make more room for everyone but they had to do it with the government's permission, which Gladio thought was bullshit. He didn't know how much he could take of Ignis bolting up in the middle of the shouting "That's it! I've come up with a new recipe!" anymore. He wanted to marry Ella but he didn't know how to go about it.

…

A few months later during winter, Freya and Ignis became great friends and made plans on helping Gladio propose to Ella. Freya told Ignis that their parents divorced when Ella was sixteen and it messed her up real good. She also told Ignis that Ella didn't really stay in long term relationships because she had walls around her heart that protected her. But they also kept out the love that she could give with abandon.

"How come she has been with Gladio this long if that's how she feels?" asked Ignis once Freya told the story.

"You see, Ella doesn't feel pressured because there's no big step that she sees in making," replied Freya. "She doesn't see a future in marriage. A few times when we were younger, she said 'what's the point of getting married if it never lasts'. She only saw it as a heartbreak."

Ignis nodded in understanding. "I see," he murmured, placing a hand to his chin. "How do you think Ella would react if Gladio proposed to her?"

"She'd probably have an anxiety attack," answered Freya honestly. "There's no doubt she loves Gladio. I've seen the way they are around each other. I think she wants to, in her heart of hearts, marry him but her fear outweighs her love. However, Gladio has proven again and again that he would never hurt or leave her."

"Does Gladio know about this?" asked Ignis, wondering about his friend.

"Judging by how he's acting around her," said Freya, "he doesn't. She probably didn't share it with him. That's the thing about her. She hates pity."

Ignis understood that. When he went blind, he was determined to not be pitied. He was so determined that he learned how to do everything again as quickly as possible. Monica taught him how to cook again and Cor taught him how to fight again. He learned how to read again with books that were made for blind people and basically got his life back. He coped with the blindness and pushed through it. He never wanted to be pitied, not once.

"Ignis?" Freya's voice got his attention again. "Are you okay? You zoned out a bit there."

"I'm fine, Freya," he said quietly, thinking back to the times he had difficulty sleeping because of the blindness. His brain couldn't differentiate when it was time to sleep because he was seeing black all the time.

"Is it about your eyes?" asked Freya, trying not to overstep. "What happened to them anyways?"

Ignis had to think back to when he was attacked during the Leviathan ceremony. "I was evacuating people from Altissia," he started, "and I was attacked by the soldiers from the Empire. It happened so fast. I threw my knives at them and they shot magic at me at the same time. The scarred eye that you can see was a result of them using my knives against me. The magic knocked them back and, as you say, the lights went out in that eye. The magic damaged my other eye and ever since, I haven't been able to see."

"Oh…" said Freya, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I don't want you to relive horrible memories."

Ignis gave her a gentle smile. "It's alright, Freya," he said, reaching out to pat her hand. "It's made me stronger."

"Have you ever tried surgery?" asked Freya, curious once again. "I mean, in your world, surely there was some cure to blindness."

"Because I was blinded by magic, nothing can cure my vision," replied Ignis. "With help from Monica and Cor, I can see shapes and shadows when the light is good, but I will never fully see again."

"I see," remarked Freya, feeling awkward.

"However," said Ignis, lips quirking in a smile, "in my mind's eye, I can see you just as Ella described you. Middling in height, slender, fair-skinned, red-haired, cinnamon-colored eyes, beautiful."

Freya blushed as red as her hair and she bowed her head bashfully. "Stop," she said, placing a hand to her cheek, "you're making me blush."

Ignis's smile grew. "Good," he replied, placing a hand on her heated skin. "I wanted you to. If beauty were time, my dear, you'd be eternity."

Freya let out a little choked sound and she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing nervously. She had been flirted with at college, but none of them made her feel the way Ignis did. She couldn't deny that he was attractive. His voice did things to her that he would never know. He was an excellent cook and a gentleman. She loved his hair and how he commanded respect in every word he said. His confidence and intelligence were very attractive and, to her, such a turn on.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, love?" he asked in the deep voice of his that she could feel in her core.

"N-no," she lied, her voice high in pitch.

A throaty chuckle came from Ignis as he stroked her cheek with his gentle fingers. "I may be blind, darling," he murmured, "but I'm not stupid. You're nervous. Your breathing has become quick, your skin is hot, and I can smell something…musky in the air."

Shit! Freya thought, knowing he was referring to her arousal at his touch. She heard that blindness could heighten senses, except sight, but she thought that was a myth. With his sense of smell, he could smell her arousal no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Oh, dammit," she muttered, flushing harder than before. "Sorry, Ignis."

Ignis laughed, breaking the tension. "It's okay, Freya," he said, waving his hands carelessly. "I understand."

Before Ignis could say anything more, Freya launched herself at him and pressed her mouth to his, running her hands through his dark blonde hair. Ignis was surprised because he couldn't see that coming but he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hand on the small of her back. After a few seconds of the embrace, Ignis pulled back and stroked Freya's red face.

"That was nice," remarked Freya breathlessly, smiling at him.

"I concur," replied Ignis, brushing his lips against her cheek. "We should do it more often.

Freya's smile grew at that implication and she wrapped her arms around Ignis's waist. "I'd like that," she said softly.

Ignis chuckled and kissed her on the mouth again, feeling his heart flutter with a new feeling that he had never felt before. He didn't know if it was love but it felt pretty damned close and he liked it. He wanted to be with Freya because she made him feel alive and made him laugh. Even with his blindness, she loved him and he loved her. That was all there was to it. There was no logic in denying it, so they wouldn't.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

Ignis felt a tension in the air whenever Gladio and Ella were in the same room together. By the tones of their voices when they talked, there was a problem. He conveyed his problems to Freya, Ella’s little sister and his lover, but she merely shrugged it off by saying that it was normal for couples to have disagreements. That calmed Ignis a little bit until the straw broke the camel’s back one night. 

He was roused from his fitful sleep by the sounds of shouting coming from Ella’s room. He couldn’t see what time it was but his body clock told him it was a little bit past midnight. What would anyone be doing up that late? Maybe it was his paternal nature getting the better of him, like it used to when he and the guys were camping, but it was far past bedtime. He got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, listening to the arguing. He recognized Gladio’s booming voice and Ella’s shrill one and he wondered what they were arguing about. 

“They’ve been doing that for the past half hour,” Freya’s voice was a whisper. “I don’t mean to eavesdrop but I can hear them from the living room.” 

Freya must had been watching a movie when she heard the arguing start. She had a tendency to watch movies late at night on the weekends. She was a night owl and Ella went to bed earlier. He wondered what Gladio and Ella were arguing about. 

“What’s happening?” asked Ignis, bending to whisper in Freya’s ear. 

“I don’t know,” whispered Freya, sounding a bit annoyed. “They’re interrupting my movie.” 

“Maybe we shouldn’t listen,” remarked Ignis, determined to be a gentleman no matter how loud they were. 

“Yeah,” said Freya, walking away from him. “Goodnight, Ignis. I’ll be there after the movie is over.” 

“Right,” said Ignis, nodding once and smiling. With that, he turned and walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him. 

…

“Why are you making such a big deal out of this!?” demanded Ella, giving Gladio a blazing look. 

When angry, Gladio looked imposing and fury seemed to radiate off of him. “When I say ‘I love you’, I expect to hear it back!” he retorted, arms crossed over his chest. 

“You know how I feel!” shouted Ella, tears burning her eyelids. “Isn’t that enough!?” 

“I need to hear how you feel!” shouted Gladio, sounding loud enough for the neighbors to hear. “Why is it such a problem for you!?” 

Tears started running down Ella’s cheeks and her lips began trembling. “You wouldn’t understand…” she whimpered, turning away from him. 

“What wouldn’t I understand!?” Gladio was still yelling and it made her wince. It was so loud that it probably woke the whole house up.

“Leave it alone, Gladio!” she cried, wiping her cheeks. “It’s not your concern!” 

At that, Gladio’s voice softened a bit but he was still loud. “If we’re going to have a life together, we need to be open with each other,” he said, bending to look her in the eye. “Why won’t you say ‘I love you’ back?” 

“I’ve had a dismal view on love and relationships,” she replied, looking down at her feet. 

Gladio noticed that Ella was trying to shut him out. He recognized the body language: the way her arms were in front of her chest, how she wouldn’t look him in the eye, and how her legs were trembling. Something was wrong. 

“What’s wrong, Ella?” he asked softly and it seemed the screaming match was over. 

“My parents divorced when I was sixteen,” she replied, finally opening up. “The only lessons I learned from that are never trust anyone again and don’t fall in love. I already failed one of those lessons. In fact, I failed both of them.” 

“Why is that?” asked Gladio, needing some elaboration. 

Ella began crying again and she gripped at his arms. “I love you…” she sobbed, her bottom jaw quivering. “I love you…I also learned to trust you.” She collapsed into his chest and began crying into his tank top. 

Automatically, Gladio wrapped his arms around her and bent down to kiss her head. “I love you too, Ella,” he whispered, holding her close. “Don’t shut me out again please.” 

“I won’t,” she whispered, resting against him and feeling her fight go out.

Gladio carried her to bed, feeling the fight burn out of him too. That was enough for one night. He was a warrior but he never wanted to fight with her again. He knew that there would be arguments but he never wanted to start them over trivial things. 

“We’ll never be like them,” he whispered to her dozing form. “I love you, and I fight for the things I love.” He pressed kiss to her forehead and went to turn the light off to go to bed himself.

…

The next morning, Gladio met up with Ignis to discuss the revelation he got last night. He knew Ignis was seeing Freya and Gladio had an inkling that Ignis knew about Ella from her sister. What he wondered was why didn’t Specs tell him. 

“So, Ella told you about her childhood last night?” asked Ignis, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah,” sighed Gladio, narrowing his eyes. “My question is, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I beg your pardon?” The innocence in Ignis’s voice was not convincing. 

“Don’t bullshit me, Iggy,” said Gladio roughly. “I know Freya told you about her past.” 

Ignis sighed and bowed his head. “It wasn’t my place to tell,” he said softly. “She had to tell you on her own.” 

“She cried,” said Gladio, thinking back to her tears. “I don’t like seeing her cry. It makes me nauseous.” 

“Why is that?” asked Ignis, cocking his head to the side. 

“It hurts so badly that it makes me nauseous,” explained Gladio, trying to put his thoughts in words. “When she cries, it makes my heart hurt. I want to shield her from pain. Remember, Iggy, I’m the shield. I was always the shield. I may not be shielding Noct anymore, but my status as a shield will never change. You know that.” 

Ignis smiled. “Yes, Gladiolus, I do know,” he replied. “Always the stalwart and steady friend, no matter what.” 

Suddenly, Noctis came into the room with Luna, who looked rather happy. Gladio noticed there was a glow about her that seemed strange. True, Luna always looked pretty but she seemed to shine today. What was up? 

“Hey, guys, where’s Prompto?” asked Noctis, looking a bit excited. 

“Right here,” said the chipper blonde, walking out of his room. “What’s up, Noct?” 

Noctis and Luna exchanged an excited look. “Should you tell them, or should I?” asked Noct, blue eyes glowing with joy. 

“I will,” said Luna, placing a hand to her abdomen. “I’m pregnant.” 

Everyone’s jaw seemed to drop at the same time in an almost comical fashion. Gladio and Prompto exchanged a look of shock before looking back at the king and his wife, who both seemed to bask in the glow of joy of expecting parents. Now Gladio got it. She was experiencing the maternal glow that many women had and talked about during pregnancy. 

“Obviously, you three will be its uncles,” informed Luna, sounding pleased. 

Gladio decided to tease Noctis a bit for old times’ sake. “I just can’t believe the princess actually got Luna pregnant. I mean, who knew he could actually wield a sword.” He smirked when Noctis gave him an affronted look. 

“Hey!” he shouted, sounding defensive. “I know how to wield my sword just fine! More than fine, actually! Wait, what am I saying!?” 

Luna broke down in laughter and had to hold on to Noct to keep herself from falling to the ground. Prompto giggled like a school girl and Ignis could barely conceal a smirk. Usually, Specs admonished Gladio for teasing Noct but he couldn’t hold it back. It was too funny to not react to. Gladio smirked, knowing that he hit Noct’s weak spot, and chuckled. Noct’s face was bright red and he looked like he wanted to punch his pals. However, all the guys went to Noct and Luna and hugged them in congratulations. Noct was genuinely happy that his friends were happy for him. He never imagined he would be a father and it was a bit intimidating, but he defeated Ardyn and sacrificed himself in doing so. No matter the challenge, he would face it head on.

…

Gladio and Ella weren’t the only ones that had trouble in paradise. Freya was dying. She felt that if she and Ignis didn’t hit the sack soon, she would spontaneously combust. They hadn’t had sex yet and it was killing her. Every time he kissed her, she felt as if her stomach just went on fire and her body reacted to the kiss. She knew he could smell her arousal but he merely walked away with a triumphant smirk on his face. He was teasing her and she knew it. She didn’t know a gentleman could be such a tease. 

One night, Freya went into hers and Ignis’s room and found him reading a book. If by reading, she meant Braille. She watched as his fingers brushed against each line with great precision and immediately got wet. Those fingers looked so deft, so precise, that it made her imagine what they could do to her. Ignis seemed to notice her presence because he lifted his head and his hand stopped. 

“What is it, Freya?” he asked, looking at her but not seeing. 

“How did you know it was me?” she asked, trying to sound suave. 

Ignis smiled. “Everyone has a scent that I’ve memorized,” he explained. “I recognize you by that perfume you wear. The one that smells like roses. I like it. What can I do for you?”

“Look, Ignis,” said Freya, trying not to sound desperate. “I love you, you know that, right?” 

Her words seemed to get Ignis’s undivided attention. “Of course,” he replied, keeping his voice even. “I love you too.” 

Freya smiled and her cheeks glowed with joy. “I’m not normally like this, but I have this need,” she explained, wondering why she felt awkward for telling Ignis this. “I want to be with you in every way. I want to make love to you.” 

Now, Ignis looked really shocked but he didn’t really express it out loud. “Are you sure?” he asked in a serious tone. “I want you to be sure.” 

“I’m sure,” she answered him, giving him a desperate look even though she knew he couldn’t see it. “Ignis, I want to love on you.” 

Ignis’s cheeks went bright pink and he cleared his throat awkwardly, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose as if it was habit. He didn’t know how to respond to Freya’s proposition and he sighed, feeling ashamed. He was ashamed of being blind, that he couldn’t see her properly. He wanted to see her, even if it was only once. 

“Freya…” he started, but he was cut off by her soft lips on his. 

He reached up and stroked her face, feeling the smoothness of her cheek. As their kiss deepened, he moved his hands through her soft hair and slanted his lips across hers, his tongue brushing her lower lip. He heard a whimper come from Freya and that little cry fed to a dark fire that was starting to burn in his blood. Suddenly, Freya pulled back and began trailing kisses down his neck and chest, pulling his over shirt down his shoulders. 

Ignis enthusiastically raised his arms over his head and Freya lifted his shirt over his head, bestowing kisses on his skin and running her hands over his lean muscles. His abdominals contracted under her touch and he groaned at her tender caresses, feeling delicious arousal burn in his belly. As her kisses trailed lower, Ignis felt his manhood beginning to harden and ache for her touch. 

“Freya…” he moaned, his voice husky with arousal. “Please, darling…”

Freya smirked, knowing that she hit a sensitive spot, and continued her little quest down to his erection, which tented through his pajama pants. She kissed around the waistband of his pants and began pulling them down to expose his erection. Ignis groaned and fisted his hands, resisting the urge slam her onto his crotch. He helped with pulling his pants and boxers down to reveal his hardened manhood to her. When he didn’t hear her say anything, he got nervous that he wasn’t big enough for her. 

“Wow, Iggy,” she murmured seductively, wrapping a hand around his girth and giving it a pump. 

Ignis let out a loud moan and began trembling under her touch. He had trysts before back when he was in Insomnia but none of them ever made him feel like this. Usually, he took the initiative when it came to sex, yet he didn’t mind that Freya was being the dominant one. He wasn’t sure what exactly was happening until he felt a warm mouth wrap around his hardened erection and take a big suck. Ignis’s hips arched into her mouth and let out a throaty moan, running his hands through her hair. 

Heat filled Ignis’s body as her mouth moved up and down on his member, swallowing him whole. He was surprised that she didn’t gag but he was glad she didn’t. He didn’t want to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. Freya let out a hum of satisfaction and he could feel it vibrate through his body, making him moan loudly. He felt his muscles tightening, which signaled that he was very close to releasing, and his head fell back, another moan coming from his open mouth. 

“Freya,” he panted, tightening his grip on her hair. “Love…if you don’t stop, I going to come.” 

“Good,” purred Freya, sounding like a nymph. “Then, do it.” 

At the sound of her voice, Ignis couldn’t hold it back any longer. His hips thrust into her mouth and exploded, letting the spurts land on her tongue. Freya swallowed it all up and licked his member to clean the rest of it up. Ignis let out a loud and his body sagged against the bed, his heart racing. 

“That was amazing, Freya…” he gasped, trying to catch his breath. “You didn’t have to swallow it.” 

“I know,” she replied, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, “but I wanted to. You always serve people so it’s my turn to serve you.” 

Ignis smiled and affectionately caressed her cheek. “I love you, Freya,” he whispered, feeling his heart swell with emotion. 

“I love you too,” she said, reaching up to put a hand on his cheek. “Now, lay back and let me continue serving you.” 

“No,” said Ignis, pulling her to her feet. “It’s my turn. I want to please you.” 

Freya smiled and laid down on the bed, pulling Ignis on top of her. Before Ignis could do anything, she gleefully stripped down, tossing her clothes off the bed, and showed her nude body off. Even though Ignis couldn’t see it, he could still feel the warmth of her body and her curves. He could feel his member harden and erect again. He let his body search for her dripping entrance and he slid his erection into her tight vagina. A loud groan came from Ignis as her inner muscles tightened around him. 

He braced himself and began slamming into her, feeling the sensations through every nerve of his body. Freya let out loud moans that bordered on screams and he took that as an incentive to pleasure her like a gentleman should. He placed his hands under her thighs and held her legs up to give him better leverage. He slammed into her, hitting that spot that made her scream out loud in pleasure, and he bent down to kiss her lips, kissing her in a harsh manner and letting his tongue fuck her mouth like he was doing to her vagina. 

Freya let out a loud groan and she wrapped her arms around his waist, opening herself up to him. She let out cries of pleasure and bliss as tears of joy began to run down her cheeks. This was what she waited for, what she needed. The pleasure was indescribable and it made every nerve in her body catch on fire. Then, she remembered that there were other people in the house and she tried to be quiet. Ignis noticed it and knew that wouldn’t do. No, he wanted to hear those lovely noises from her lips. 

“My love, why are you being quiet?” he asked when he pulled back from their kiss. 

“Ignis, we aren’t the only ones living here,” she replied, her voice shaking from impending release. “Ella’s room is close by. I don’t wanna keep them up.” 

Ignis smirked evilly. “This is just revenge for what I’ve had to put up with when it comes to Gladio and Ella,” he remarked, sounding very devious. “I hope we can keep them up.” 

Freya smiled at him and began trembling. “Then, don’t stop,” she moaned, arching her back off the bed, gripping Ignis tightly. 

Ignis picked up speed and he started moaning as well, feeling his release coming again, barreling like a train down the tracks. His thrusts became chaotic and he began surging into her, holding onto her as his release started to come. Ignis groaned as his thrusts grew slow and deep and he released into her, spraying his hot seed into her. That encouraged her to come as well. Her inner muscles tightened around him and squeezed him as she drenched his member with her juices, screaming Ignis’s name to the heavens. 

“Oh, Freya, you feel amazing,” he sighed, feeling her warm liquids drench his member. 

Freya collapsed onto the mattress, whimpering as her body shook with the aftershocks of her orgasm, and she let out a sigh. Ignis pulled out of her and laid down next to her, gathering her trembling form into his arms. He smiled contently, feeling better than ever, and let out a laugh, surprising Freya. 

“What is it, Ignis?” she whispered wearily, looking up at him. 

“I was just thinking,” he replied happily, “that I don’t need my sight when I have you. You are a gift from every god that ever existed.” 

Freya smiled, feeling her cheeks warm with a blush. “On our planet, the most popular deity to believe in is God,” she remarked, sounding like a smart ass, “but I’ll take that compliment. You are a gift from heaven, Ignis. I love you.” 

“I love you too, darling Freya,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Shall we go to sleep?” 

“I’ll turn the light off,” she said, getting up to do just that. 

As soon as the light went off, she went back to the bed to join Ignis and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, basking in the glow of the aftermath of their love-making. 

…

Gladio laid awake listening to the sounds of copulation from the room nearby. He felt utter disgust but also pride. Finally, Ignis was getting laid. It was just what he needed. He needed some release from all the stress in his life. Maybe now, he wouldn’t be so cross and grumpy. The thought brought a smile to Gladio’s face and he chuckled. 

The sounds caused the sleeping Ella to stir. “What is it, Gladio?” she asked softly, hugging him like he was a teddy bear. 

“I’m just happy that my man Ignis is finally getting some,” he replied, wiping a fake tear away. “I’m so proud. I’m like a proud papa.” 

Ella let out a snorting laugh before falling quiet. “Gladio, shut up and go to sleep,” she said tenderly, drifting back to sleep listening to his heartbeat. 

Gladio held onto her and fell asleep, thanking every god in the world that he was with this woman.

…

Noctis stirred in his sleep and placed a protective hand over the sleeping Luna’s abdomen as if shielding the growing life from darkness. He sighed as he felt Luna nuzzle up against him and he knew that everything was alright. There was no darkness and no threats of daemons here. He could rest easy knowing that they would be safe from the threat of darkness. 

“I love you, Luna,” was Noctis’s sleepy whisper as he snuggled up to her. 

Her response was as light and soft as a sigh. “I love you too, Noctis.” 

The couple smiled in their sleep, feeling absolute peace knowing that their futures would be safe. 

…

Prompto stirred awake and he found himself curled up with Cindy, her beautiful naked body resting against his. He smiled and knew that he would never get tired of making love to her. Every time they did it, it always felt like the first time. He pressed a kiss to his southern princess’s forehead and held her tightly. Cindy let out a sleepy murmur and she gripped Prompto like he was a cuddly Moogle doll. 

“I love you, Cindy,” he whispered, pressing another kiss to his love’s forehead. 

“I love ya too, my Chocobo head,” murmured Cindy in her sleep, like she was dreaming that he was talking to her. 

Prompto bit back a chuckle and fell back asleep, holding his angel close to him. He was so lucky to have her and he knew it. He was the luckiest man in the world to have such a beautiful woman to love him. With knowing that, he had hope for the future and Noct’s unborn child. Everything was going to be okay now. He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, I might do a Christmas chapter with surprise gifts. Enjoy this!


	5. A Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is preparing to propose. Will she say yes?

Christmas was in a few days and Gladio was freaking out. In a box that was wrapped under a tree, was an engagement ring that he intended to give to Ella. He knew how she felt about marriage and that it scared her but he was ready to take that next step in their relationship. Maybe that was why he was having a hard time sleeping those past few days. He was so worried on how Ella would respond. Would she say no? Would she turn away from him? He didn’t know how she would react and it scared the hell out of him. 

He finally got some sleep on Christmas Eve, ironically. Most people were too excited to sleep on Christmas Eve because they couldn’t wait to see what gifts they got. He slept so soundly in those warm sheets with Ella tangled up in him. They were both naked from having Christmas Eve sex and they both felt warm and comfortable. Everyone was sleeping in heavenly peace, until it was six o’clock in the morning. 

Gladio and Ella were shaken awake by a certain excitable blond guy. Ella hung on to Gladio, groaning and making whining noises as she snuggled into him. Gladio wrapped his arms around her and tried to fall back asleep, but there was no chance they were getting sleep. 

“Come on!” yelled Prompto, his mouth right next to Gladio’s ear. “Wake up! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” 

“Come back in the spring,” mumbled Ella, hiding her face in a pillow. 

Prompto unceremoniously threw the covers back and got an eyeful of something he never wanted to see. He’d seen Gladio in the nude before back when they were traveling and never thought about it, but right now, he was seeing his good buddy and his girl naked from a night of sex. The mere thought of Gladio and Ella having sex made him want to heave. 

“Ew!” cried Prompto immaturely, covering them back up. “Why aren’t you wearing jammies?” 

Gladio opened his eyes to glare at the blond man. “Gee, I don’t know, Prompto,” he replied mockingly. “Maybe because we get tired after sex and have no energy to put our pajamas on. Ever think of that?” Normally, any person would run from the look Gladio was giving but Prompto was used to his aura. 

“Well, whatever,” he said, brushing it off. “Hurry up and get dressed. Ignis is making breakfast.” 

“You probably woke that poor bastard up too,” guessed Gladio, arching an eyebrow. 

“Yup.” Prompto looked proud of himself. “But Freya threatened to grab that shotgun that was in the closet and shoot me.” 

“Not that I blame her,” snorted Gladio, shaking his head. “Prompto, just give us a few minutes. We’ll be out in a sec.” 

“Okay,” he replied, sounding very enthusiastic and full of energy. Gladio envied that boundless energy Prompto seemed to have. He could use half of it right now. “I’m gonna go wake up Noct and Luna. See you two later.” With that, Prompto was out the door, leaving the couple be. 

Ella was still half-asleep when she sat up and mumbled incoherent things under her breath. When Gladio looked at her, he took in her beauty. Even though her hair was tangled like crazy and her skin was sticky with sweat, he still thought she was beautiful. He was just captivated by her. In that cute, half-asleep state, Gladio wanted to take her and give her a nice wake up call, but he knew Prompto wasn’t patient. Speaking of which, Gladio wondered how Prompto was doing in waking up Noctis, the heaviest sleeper out of everyone. The poor king was probably even more tired because Luna had pregnancy cravings that interfered with Noct’s sleep. 

Gladio smiled and got up, putting on a pair of fuzzy sleep pants and a loose long-sleeved shirt. When he looked over, he noticed that Ella had fallen back asleep. She looked so adorable all bundled up in the covers. She looked like a butterfly in its cocoon. However, he knew that she had to get up or Prompto would drag her out of bed. Bending down, Gladio placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. 

“Ella,” he said softly, smiling at her. “It’s time to get up.”

“I don’t hafta work today,” she mumbled, her brain still not awake. “My store’s closed on holidays.” 

It took all of Gladio’s will power to not laugh at her. “It’s Christmas, Ella,” he told her, barely able to keep the laughter out of his tone. 

Ella let out a long, drawn-out groan and her eyes opened slightly. She looked around, as if remembering where she was, and slowly started to wake up. She blinked a few times and opened her eyes fully. She gazed at Gladio, who gave her a soft smile, and mumbled things under her breath. He seemed highly amused at how cranky Ella seemed. She was usually okay with waking up early but right now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

“Baby,” purred Gladio, knowing that there was one way to get her up. “If you get up, I’ll take a bath with you and then we can have some fun in bed.” 

“I’m up,” she said, perking up. “Let’s just unwrap the presents and get this over with. I wanna get in the tub with you.” 

Gladio took her hand and helped her up, getting her out of bed. Ella pulled on a pair of panties, a nightgown, and a robe to keep her warm. She brushed her tangled hair with her fingers and stumbled out of the room with Gladio, feeling the soreness from the exertion last night. He took her so many times that she lost count how many times they did it. 

“You okay?” he asked quietly so no one could hear him. “You look a little sore.”

Ella let out a growling moan. “Damn you and your marathon penis with its superhuman capabilities,” she whimpered, subtly touching her crotch, feeling it scream in protest every time she walked. 

“Sorry,” said Gladio, not looking sorry one bit. “You seemed to enjoy it last night. You kept screaming and crying for more. I’m sorry that I hurt you.” 

“Whatever,” she groused, walking down the hall with him. “You’re not sorry. Don’t even say it.” 

Gladio smirked and looked a little too proud of himself, wrapping his arm around Ella’s waist. They both walked into the family room where the green fir tree was and sat in front of it, where the presents were. Noct and Luna were sitting on the couch and the king was still half-asleep with Luna resting her head on his shoulder, her hand in front of her growing stomach. Prompto was bouncing like a Golden Retriever puppy and Cindy was resting in his arms wearing a sexy slip of a robe. Freya was still half-asleep on Ignis and the bespectacled man looked a little weary from being disturbed from his rest. 

“Before we start anything,” said Luna, placing a hand on her large belly, “there is something I need to do for Ignis, something I wasn’t sure I could do in this world until now.” 

“What’s that, Your Highness?” asked Ignis, moving his head in her direction. 

With a gentle smile, Luna placed both her hands on either side of Ignis’s face and rested her forehead against his. “I can’t heal the one eye because it was surgically removed, but I may be able to help with the other one.” 

“Lady Lunafreya…” Ignis trailed off, unable to say any more.

Suddenly, Luna’s forehead and hands lit up with an ethereal glow and she began speaking words that sounded memorized. “Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness’ blight.” When she spoke again, these words sounded more natural. “Please, give my friend back his sight, so he may see the blessed daylight.” 

The light traveled to Ignis and he let out a sound of pain, grimacing slightly. Freya looked like she wanted to speak but Noctis interrupted her. 

“Luna is a healer,” he explained kindly, placing a gentle hand on Freya’s to calm her. “She was the Oracle of our world and when she passed, the darkness grew unabated. Had she lived when Ignis went blind, he would have been healed by her.” 

“I wasn’t aware I still had my powers until my baby entered the eighth month,” elaborated Luna, removing her hands from Ignis’s face and backed off from him. “In the third trimester, I noticed that I was able to do little things like cuts and burns, but in the past few months, my powers have gotten stronger.” 

Ignis’s closed eye opened and he was immediately assaulted by colors and people. The very little vision he had in that eye was restored. He could see everything—his friends, Ella, his beloved Freya—and the emotion that overcame him was immense. He looked over his shoulder and saw a redheaded angel with concerned brown eyes staring at him. He could see the emotions in her delicate face. She was more beautiful than any woman he ever laid eyes on. 

“Freya,” he spoke to her, and her face lit up with joy. 

“Yes,” she said in a trembling voice, and she took his hand and placed it on her cheek. “It’s me.” 

“My beautiful woman,” he murmured, pulling her in to press a kiss to her lips. 

Freya wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, tears running down her cheeks. Ignis held her in his arms and ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her shudder under his touch. She was more beautiful than Ella described and he never wanted to let her go. When Ignis loathingly pulled back, he was attacked by hugs from everyone. He could barely breathe when he was squeezed by Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio. All the women were crying happy tears and ambushed Ignis in hugs too. 

As Luna wiped her eyes, she spoke in a shaky tone. “I know that it’s a bit disorienting, Ignis, but in a few days, it will feel natural again.” 

“Thank you…” The words were simple but laced with so much emotion and genuineness. 

Luna gave him a nod and bowed slightly, straining with her big belly. “You are very welcome, Ignis,” she said kindly.

Everyone hugged Ignis and he looked at all of his friends, noting that while they looked different, they hadn’t changed a bit. Noctis was still a sleepyhead, Prompto was still his bouncing sunshine, and Gladio was still the devoted Shield that loved every one of his friends. It was about thirty minutes before everyone situated on the couch again and waited for presents to be passed around.

“Let’s open presents,” said Prompto, glowing, now very enthusiastic. “Gladio has one for Ella. Give it to her, Gladio!” 

Gladio knew what he was referring to and he scrambled to shut Prompto up. “Shut up, blondie!” he hissed, clapping a hand over Prompto’s mouth. 

“What present?” asked Ella, looking a bit confused. “Gladio, I don’t need any presents from you. You being with me is enough. I know work has been hard on you, so you don’t need to get me anything.” 

In this small town, Gladio was a police officer. With his past training and experience, he was offered the job on the spot. It made Ella proud that her lover was doing something he genuinely enjoyed. Prompto was working at tech store that had the newest phones and computers and he was enthusiastic in helping others, especially the elderly. Cindy, of course, was working in the garage. Luna was a volunteer nurse at the hospital. She loved doing volunteer work, whether it was the hospital or the church. Ignis was a cook at a fancy restaurant and he loved that job. Noctis was working with Freya, who was now a vet, at the pet clinic because he loved working with animals. 

Gladio sighed in exasperation and shook his head. “Well, secret’s out,” he grumbled. “I was hoping to do this a little more romantic, but here it is.” He reached under the tree and pulled out a small box wrapped in dark red paper. 

Ella’s face was priceless. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped in an almost comical way. Prompto pulled his camera out and took a picture of her shocked face. With shaking fingers, Ella unwrapped the gift and saw the box was made of rosewood. She opened it up and saw a sparkling engagement ring with a beautiful diamond in the middle. 

“Oh, my God,” she gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. “Gladiolus, is this what I think it is?” She only said his full name when she was serious or mad. 

“Yeah,” he replied, nodding. “It is. Eleanor Stevens, you are my light. You are the one that makes everything better and I love you with all that I am and all that I will ever be. You are the one that keeps me going. My heart, body, and soul are yours. I wouldn’t trust anyone else with them. I know how you feel about marriages and serious commitments, but I’m ready for this. I won’t hurt you. I would never break your heart. I will love you even when we have arguments and even when we hate each other.” He smiled at her with tears in his amber eyes. “Ella, will you marry me?” 

Tears poured down Ella’s cheeks and her face fell into her hands. Everyone looked alarmed, especially Gladio, who looked ready to shit bricks. He wrapped his arms around Ella’s trembling body and kissed her head. He whispered soothing words into her ear and rocked her like a baby. She was so small that it was like he was holding a child. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he said gently, feeling absolutely awful. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“No,” wept Ella, shaking her head. “No. Gladio…” She looked up at him and smiled shakily. “I would love to marry you. I love you, Gladio.” She squeezed him in a tight hug, weeping into his shirtfront. 

Gladio smiled widely and tightened his embrace around her, kissing her hair and face. He could taste the salt of her tears and could feel wetness on his own cheeks. He wiped his face and realized he was also crying. The last time he cried this hard was when Noctis announced that he was going to sacrifice himself to save Eos. Of course, these were happy tears and Gladio couldn’t hold the joy back. He had never been so happy before in his life. The woman he loved more than air said yes! Eleanor Amicitia had a good ring to it.

“I love you, baby,” he told her in a voice choked with emotion. 

“I love you too,” she replied in a voice equally emotional, burying her face into his shoulder. 

Everyone smiled and whooped in joy, celebrating that Gladio and Ella were going to be wed. This was what everyone waited for. Noctis was smiling ear to ear, ecstatic that his friend was going to be married. Gladio had always wanted a wife and family and now he was doing it. Prompto pulled out his camera and took many shots of the couple embracing and kissing. This was going into a memory book. Ignis smiled and tears came from his one healthy eye. Freya wiped a tear from her cheek and her smile was wavering.

“It truly is a Christmas miracle,” said Freya, snuggling up against Ignis. 

“What is, dearest?” asked Ignis, gazing down at her lovingly.

“You can see again and Ella is finally an engaged woman,” she replied, her smile now content. “I love you, Ignis. Blind or not, you are my one true love.” 

Ignis caressed her face with a gentle hand and kissed her softly. “I love you too,” he said in a loving tone. “My Freya…” He bent and tenderly kissed her again.

“My Ignis,” she sighed into the kiss, holding him tightly. 

Everyone was truly happy and it seemed that this wasn’t a happy ending, but a joyful beginning. This was the start of something new and wondrous and they couldn’t wait to be a part of it. Gifts were opened and everyone was smiling and joyful. Ignis got some more cookbooks; Gladio got some new books; Noctis got a new pillow that would guarantee a good night’s sleep and he got some baby books that would help him cope when the baby came; Luna got some baby clothes and new lingerie for after the baby was born; Prompto got a new camera; and Cindy got a new tool kit. This Christmas was the most memorable one they would have and they would never forget it. This truly was the Christmas they would never forget. It was one of love, peace, and joy, just as the season intended.


	6. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Christmas time fades, this family is rocked by newer and crazier moments.

Chapter 6: A Day in the Life

A few days after Christmas, the snow got really bad. It was a borderline blizzard. The roads were closed and no one could get to work. The snow was about seven feet tall and a snow truck couldn’t get out there. The only one who went to work was Gladio so he could help anyone who was stuck in the storm. Ella never really worried about Gladio when he worked because he knew what he was doing, but here she was praying that he was going to be okay and that he wouldn’t get stuck in the snow. 

Ignis, who adjusted to having his sight back in his remaining eye, made everyone some warm soup and hot chocolate and they lit a fire in the fireplace to keep the house warm just in case the power went out. It probably wouldn’t because Ella’s father installed a backup generator for the backup generator. Ella wasn’t worried about the power, but she was worried sick about Gladio. She gazed down at her sparkling engagement ring on her left ring finger and prayed to God that he would make it out of the storm in one piece. She just got him. She couldn’t lose him now. She wouldn’t survive if she lost him. 

Prompto, the ever-glowing sunshine, noticed Ella nibbling on her bottom lip nervously and decided to cheer her up. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Hey, don’t worry, Ella,” he said cheerfully, causing her to gaze at him with a furrowed brow. “I know Gladio. He’s tough. A little storm like this is nothing. He’s held back three Behemoths at the same time. He went up against the Blade Master and survived.” 

“The Blade Master?” That piqued Ella’s curiosity and it took her mind off worrying. “Who’s that?” 

“He was original Shield to the King,” answered Prompto, thinking back to what Gladio told him. “You see, after Gladio had his pride bruised by Ravus Nox Fleuret, Luna’s brother, he left the group and joined up with Marshal Cor Leonis, a friend of Noct’s dad. Cor knew where the dungeon housing the Blade Master was and Gladio wanted to go up and claim the honor of fighting said Master. Gladio got knocked down a few pegs when he first went up against the Master and he trained hard to reach a level that rivaled the Master. Finally, he managed to best the Blade Master and claimed his sword. Gladio learned that Cor also fought the Master but he survived when most men died. That’s where Cor got his moniker ‘The Immortal’. Gladio got some of his scars from it. Gladio’s tough, Ella. You don’t need to worry about him.” 

Ella nodded in consideration and was slightly awed that her fiancé went up against such a dangerous foe and survived. She knew Gladio was a tough fighter but she never knew about the Blade Master story. 

“So, the Blade Master was a ghost?” she asked, thinking about the man Gladio fought against. 

“Not exactly,” replied Prompto. “In my world, magic was real and it kept his will alive. He was waiting for the chosen Shield that would protect the chosen King. Gladio proved himself worthy—of living and power.” 

“That sounds like my Gladio,” said Ella, smiling to herself. “He’s too stubborn to quit.” 

“That he is,” mused Prompto, nodding. “He’s not a quitter and he refuses to let others quit. His father and sister were the same way.” 

“Wait, Gladio has a sister?” That came as a shock to Ella because he never talked about his family. 

“Yeah,” replied the blonde, nodding again. “Didn’t the big guy tell you?” 

“No,” said Ella bitterly, narrowing her eyes in anger. “He didn’t tell me anything. Why wouldn’t he tell me?” 

“I’ve known Gladio for a long time,” said Prompto hesitantly. “It probably hurts him to talk about his family. His father died when the Empire attacked our home. According to some documents I’ve read, Lord Amicitia’s body was placed right next to the king’s when they took over Insomnia. Gladio never had time to grieve for his father the right way. He took out his anger on everyone, mostly Noctis because Noct was not hiding his grief from everyone. Ignis was the mediator in our group so he had to frequently tell Gladio to back off of Noctis. Iris, Gladio’s sister, survived the attack on our home because some loyal servants of the Amicitias and we met up with her in Lestallum. She, too, was affected by her father’s death but she hated to let anyone see it. I’ve walked in on her crying a few times and was sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone. Do you get it now?” 

Ella’s anger melted away and she felt immense pity for Gladio and his sister, who was pushed out into the real world too quick. She knew Gladio wasn’t one for showing weakness. He always acted too macho to reveal the feelings in his heart and when he did, he did it out of anger. He never hit anyone but he would raise his voice and say sharp things. 

“I’ve told him about my family life,” remarked Ella, still curious. “Why didn’t he tell me about his?” 

“Some things are more painful than others, Eleanor,” said Ignis, sitting down on the couch. “It’s not easy for Gladio to admit that he is flesh and blood too. During the time Noctis was in the Crystal, Gladio told me that he regretted not telling his father that he loved him. Gladio, of course, would tell his father that he loved him, but Gladio felt he didn’t say it enough.” 

“I see,” whispered Ella, nodding, with a sad expression on her face. “Poor guy. No one would know he is carrying all that baggage around. He’s always so happy and content.”

Ignis gave her a soft smile. “Being around a loved one can change everything,” he said gently, placing a hand on her arm. “He confided in me that with you, everything will be okay. He told me that you make him feel better. You make him happier, Eleanor. You’re the reason for the twinkle in his eyes and the joy in his heart.” The sincerity of Ignis’s words made her smile and she felt a little better. 

She didn’t want to dwell on depressing things so she decided to change the subject. “How about we have a movie day?” she suggested. “I’ve set up the Blu-Ray player to watch The Conjuring. What do you guys think?” 

“Isn’t The Conjuring a horror movie?” asked Prompto, looking a bit nervous. “They’re not my cup of tea.” 

“Oh, come on, Prompto,” said Noctis, appearing from relatively nowhere. “It’s not that bad.” 

“Okay,” said the blonde, looking a bit hesitant. “But, if I end up with nightmares, I’m kicking Gladio’s ass.” 

“Fair enough,” remarked Ella, shrugging as she went the put the disc in the player.

…

About thirty minutes into the movie, Prompto was clinging to Cindy and burying his face into her shoulder. Freya was hiding her face in Ignis’s shirt, trembling in fear. Luna had a protective hand over her stomach and used Noctis’s shirt as her vision block. Ignis, Noctis, Cindy, and Ella just stared at the screen in awestruck fascination. When Prompto thought it was safe, he turned and looked back at the movie only to hide again because it showed the witch Bathsheba. To make himself feel better, he started up a conversation with Ella.

“Y-you know, you and Gladio remind me of Ed and Lorraine,” he remarked in a shaky voice, making it a mission to avoid looking at the movie. 

“How so?” asked Ella, chuckling and not looking away from the screen. “Those two are the best power couple ever. Noct and Luna are more like them.” 

“Thanks,” said Noct brightly, seeing that as a compliment. 

Soon, the conversation went flat because everyone kept screaming at the jump-scares and were terrified by the creepy stuff happening. Even dignified Ignis jumped in shock. Prompto was pretty much sobbing at the end when the exorcism was almost done. When Ed condemned Bathsheba back to hell, everyone did an ovation. They were happy that the bitch was sent back to hell where she belonged. Finally, the movie ended and everyone was quiet until Ella spoke up. 

“Anyone wanna watch the second one?” she asked with a devious smirk on her face. 

“No way in hell!” yowled Prompto, trembling like a leaf. “I’m done with scary things!” As soon as he said that, the power went out and the room was pitch black. A loud, high-pitched scream came from Prompto and he jumped into Ella’s lap like he was a five-year-old. 

Ella felt like her legs were going to lose circulation because how large Prompto was. He wasn’t fat but he was muscular and muscle weighed more than fat. He wrapped his arms around her neck and sobbed into her shoulder like a child. Apparently, he was too afraid to know that she felt like she was being strangled by him. 

“Prompto,” she said in a strained, choked tone. “The house has a back-up generator. It will turn the lights back on in a second.” 

“It’s Bathsheba!” he screamed, ignoring her trying to reason with him. “The witch has come to kill us!” 

“No, she hasn’t, Prom,” said Noctis, reaching around in the dark to grab Prompto by the arm. “It’s just a movie and the Warrens condemned her to hell so she can’t come back. I promise she isn’t here.” 

That calmed Prompto down a bit. “Really?” he asked, a hopeful note in his voice. 

“Yeah, hon,” said Cindy gently, placing a hand on his other arm. “That witch ain’t coming back. ‘Sides, if she did, y’all could send her back. Y’all fought daemons. She’s a cake-walk compared to them.” 

“You’re right,” said Prompto in a confident tone, unaware he was still on Ella. “We are stronger than her.” 

“As great as that is, Prompto,” squeaked Ella, pushing on his chest to get his attention, “could you please get off of me? You weigh more than you look, you know.” 

“A-are you calling me fat?” asked Prompto, sounding wounded. 

“N-no,” wheezed Ella, feeling as if her chest would explode because how heavy Prompto was. “Muscle weighs more than fat, meathead.” 

“Oh,” said Prompto cheerfully, getting off of her lap. 

As soon as he was off, Ella gasped to catch her breath and placed a hand to her chest to slow her racing heart. “God, Prompto,” she sighed, shaking her head. “You are bigger than me, you know that, right?” 

“Well, not by much,” he pointed out. “You’re five foot four and I’m five foot eight.” 

Ella let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes, and she straightened in her seat. “I swear, when the lights are back on again, I will kick your little Chocobo booty.” That sounded like a promise, but Prompto knew she wouldn’t act on it. He was too lovable to stay angry at. However, he got off her lap and it felt like she could breathe again. It was a like a huge bag of bricks had been lifted off of her. 

Suddenly, the front door slammed open and shut and everyone jumped like it was a gunshot going off. Prompto was back in Ella’s arms and everyone huddled around each other in a protective manner. 

“It’s the witch!” bawled Prompto, clinging to Ella again. “She’s here to kill us!” 

Everyone was too scared to deny his claim and tensed up. Noctis and Ignis got in front of the women and Prompto to form a protective shield. Like predators, they carefully walked over to the entrance of the living room to confront whatever was coming. It wasn’t long before Prompto jumped up and joined the other two, pulling his pistol out of its carrier. Ella positioned herself in front of Luna and Cindy just in case a crazy axe murderer was going to strike at them. A large black figure moved down the hallway leading into the living room and Ella’s heart skipped a beat. 

A low, familiar groan came from the figure but no one relaxed. “I’m exhausted,” complained the voice, sounding very much like Gladio. “Hey, why are the lights off?”

As soon as he said those words, the lights flickered back on and the heater came back on. The first thing Ella saw was Gladio standing in the entrance of the living room looking like a giant human popsicle. His police uniform and official jacket were covered in white powder and his face was unusually pale. His lower jaw trembled with shivers and shaky breaths came from his blue lips. His long black hair was completely mussed from the storm and his amber eyes were full of exhaustion. It was apparent that willpower was the only thing keeping him on his feet. 

Ella dashed over to him and threw her arms around him, ignoring the fact that he was freezing. She ran her fingers through his drenched, tangled hair and held him tightly, trying to transfer her body heat to him. It wasn’t like Gladio to get cold easily. He always felt like a huge furnace and it kept Ella warm in bed. The fact that he was shaking from head to toe told Ella how cold it was outside. 

“You need to get out of these wet clothes,” she said immediately, peeling his jacket off his shoulders. “We need to get you into a hot bath or shower. You’ll catch pneumonia if you don’t get warm and dry soon.” 

“Ella, baby,” he said shakily, trying to sound strong and nonchalant, “really, I’m fine. I’ve been through worse.” 

That wasn’t untrue but she didn’t want to hear it. “Gladio, get into the bathroom and into the tub,” she said, enunciating her words slowly like she was talking to an idiot. “You’ll catch your death from chill.” 

“Babe, I’m fine,” he said again, taking her warm hands into his cold ones. 

“Gladiolus, don’t argue with her,” said Ignis, coming to Ella’s rescue and sounding just like his usual mother-hen self. “She’s right. You’ll get ill if you don’t get warm soon. Go draw a hot bath and soak in it. It will raise your temperature again.” 

“Iggy, I’m fine,” he repeated, sounding more annoyed this time. “Stop mothering me.” 

“Dude, your lips are blue,” intoned Noct, pointing to Gladio’s mouth. “Do what Ella says. You’ll get hypothermia if you don’t warm up.” 

Gladio looked like he wanted to deny it but he conceded with a sigh. “Fine,” he groused, pursing his lips in a pout. “But only if she takes a bath with me.” He wrapped his arms around Ella in a possessive way, not unlike a child latching to its mother’s leg when going to school the first time. 

Cindy and Luna hid their laughs with coughs and Ella’s face flooded with heat, making her face crimson. She would never hear the end of it from the others. She knew Gladio could be clingy sometimes when it came to her. He was acting like a big baby. 

“Alright,” sighed Ella a little dramatically. “But it’s a bath only, Gladio. No…playtime in the tub, okay? That’d be a mess I’d have to clean up later.” Her stern look dissuaded any argument Gladio might have. 

“Okay,” he agreed a little reluctantly, deflated from her words. 

With that, the two walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind them. 

…

Once in the tub, Gladio sat behind Ella and she had her back resting against his muscled chest, sighing in contentment. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and smelled the fresh scent of her skin. When he looked down past her shoulder, he could see her breasts lifting and falling with each breath she took. She looked very happy being in his arms again. He wanted to make some passionate love to her but he was going to respect her wishes and hold off. Just feeling her nestled up in his arms was enough. 

“Don’t fall asleep,” he said, his chest rumbling from his voice. 

“I’m not,” she murmured, her eyelids heavy from weariness. “I’m not sleepy.” 

Gladio smiled at her in a fond manner and stroked her arms with his large, calloused hands, making her sleepier. He kissed her on the side of her head and his lips trailed down her cheek and neck, stopping at where her shoulder and neck met. She let a small smile spread across her face and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“That feels nice, Gladio,” she murmured, sounding very pleased. 

“You haven’t been sleeping well, huh, baby?” Even though it was a question, he knew the answer because he had been in her bed. He knew that she was exhausted from her work. 

“The weather has been hell on my job,” she whispered, tension building in her brow. “Not many people buying means no money, which means not much in the bank, and that—”

“Shh,” murmured Gladio, kissing the shell of her ear. “Let it go, baby. Go to your quiet place.” 

She allowed a chuckle to escape her lips. “Shut up,” she teased, poking him and leaving a crescent-shaped indent with one of her long, sharp nails. “How do you feel, Gladio?” 

“I’m warming up if that’s what you’re asking,” he replied suavely, running his fingers over her stomach. “On the other hand, there’s something else that’s warming up too.” 

When she looked back at him, she saw him giving her a sultry smirk and it made her feel weak. She knew she told him no bath sex but he was too damn persuasive. The look he was giving her made her breathless. His half-lidded amber eyes were dark, almost a melted color, and his lips were parted. She turned so her body was facing him and placed her hands on either side of his face, bending to press her lips to his. As soon as their lips met, Gladio reacted immediately and moved so his wet form covered hers. Ella spread her legs to accompany him and he sank into her effortlessly with a deep groan. 

The love-making was fast and erratic as if Gladio was needing it to feel alive. He had a rough hand supporting her back and surged into her, causing her to let out moans of bliss. She couldn’t even breathe because of the heat and how she could feel his deep thrusts in her throat. She wrapped her arms around him and arched up into him, pressing her chest against his. He let out a growling moan and came deep inside of her, holding her tightly. She looked at him through blurred eyes and could see the passion and adoration in his handsome face. A smile spread on her face and she caressed his cheek with a gentle hand. 

A loud moan came from her as she reached her climax and her inner muscles contracted around his member. She dug her nails into his back and her head fell back, giving him access to her throat. Gladio’s vengeful lips sought her neck and began kissing and biting it, leaving marks on her skin. She didn’t feel any pain because she was in the throes of ecstasy. In the midst of her high, she was dimly aware of Gladio fisting her caramel locks of hair and growling her name. Hot cream shot into her uterus and it prompted her to release, hard. She screamed out Gladio’s name as she clenched around him and released her liquid onto his member. 

Finally, boneless, she fell against him, her cheek resting against his chest, and drifted between awake and asleep. Gladio ran a soothing hand down the column of her back and smiled when she nuzzled into him. They stayed in the water until it started to cool. Gladio pulled out of her but kept her in a tight embrace. With all of his strength, he picked her up and carried her out of the tub, wrapping her up in a towel first before wrapping himself. 

After he wrapped the towel around himself, he gazed back at Ella and saw her legs were trembling with the effort to keep herself upright. He tried not to feel prideful, but he couldn’t help himself. It gave him primal glee to know that he reduced her to a shaking, graceless mess. Smiling, he approached her and scooped her up, carrying her out of the bathroom with her head resting on his shoulder. He knew that she was almost asleep. Her breathing became steady and even. 

When he stepped out into the family room, he saw that the gang was watching a movie about an animated lion cub and the cub was crying out for his dad. He recognized the movie as something from Disney, one of the biggest animation studios ever, but this one wasn’t entirely light and cheerful. The cub found his father’s body and began crying and snuggling into the body. Gladio gazed over at Noctis and saw that the king was crying out loud. The poor man was bent over, his face buried in his hands, and Luna wrapped her arms around him, tears in her eyes as well. Gladio didn’t know what the movie was all about since he just got out of the bathroom, but he knew it hit Noctis hard. 

“What’s going on?” Gladio asked quietly, looking over to Ignis for answers. 

“Freya turned on this movie called The Lion King,” explained the tawny-haired man, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously. “It’s about a young lion prince and his relationship with his father. The cub’s uncle murdered the father and the little cub is devastated. I think Freya didn’t know how hard this movie would hit Noctis. She didn’t know about his father.” 

Gladio’s gaze traveled over to the bent over king and saw that Freya and Prompto were trying to comfort him. He felt deep pity for the young king. He didn’t know that his father’s death still affected him like this. 

“For heaven’s sake, Gladiolus,” hissed Ignis, getting the shield’s attention. 

“What, Iggy?” Gladio was lost as to why Ignis sounded so scandalized. 

“Put some clothes on,” he said, exasperated. 

Gladio just remembered that he and Ella were still naked from the bath and hurried to get to their room. As Gladio was drying her off, Ella seemed to wake up enough to get dressed. She selected a loose long-sleeved shirt and a pair of warm, comfortable woolen pants and she tied her hair up in a sloppy manner. Without a further word, she got into bed and bundled herself up under the covers, falling asleep almost immediately. Gladio gave the sleeping woman a kiss on the forehead and stroked her cheek with a gentle hand. 

“I love you, baby,” he whispered to her, feeling her shift under his touch. 

“I love you too,” she mumbled before turning on her side and going into a deep doze. 

With a fond smile, Gladio turned the light off, walked out of the room, and carefully shut the door behind him. Ella needed some rest after the hectic week she had been through. He was exhausted too but he was used to grueling work. He was trained for it, and he expected it. However, Ella was a small woman and she wasn’t used to heavy work. The snow made it extra hard for her because it did some water damage to the store and ruined some of the stock. That was money being lost and it had to be replaced, but trucks or planes couldn’t make it out in the storm. He’d help her, but she was more stubborn than him. He loved that about her. 

When he got back to the living room, he saw that Noctis was wrapped in a blanket roll and the tears were gone. His face was still flushed and his eyes were red-rimmed. However, he seemed better now that the death scene was over. Gladio let out a sigh and walked over to sit next to Noct, who scooted a bit to give the larger man some room. 

“Where’s Ella?” stage-whispered Prompto, leaning over from his spot on the other couch. 

“Sleeping,” replied Gladio quietly so he wouldn’t interrupt the movie. “She was bone-tired after that bath. Hell, she almost fell asleep in the tub.” 

“Indeed, she would have if you didn’t make her, as you put it, bone-tired,” interjected Ignis, giving the large man a disapproving look. 

Gladio had the grace to look flustered and embarrassed. “You heard that, huh?” he muttered, nibbling on his lower lip. 

“We all did, Gladio,” commented Freya dryly, turning to give him a deadpan look. “Why do you think we turned The Lion King on? You were both too loud. Also, we could hear the thumping in the tub.” 

Prompto let out a snort. “If you really wanna get the motor running, why don’t you just fuck her at work?” he suggested sarcastically. “I’m sure that would get her rocks off.” 

Gladio smirked at the idea. “Not a bad idea,” he admitted, looking devious. “I’d love to bend her over the desk, rip open her professional outfit, and bury myself right in her—” 

“Are you done?” hissed Noctis, shooting them all a glare. “I’m watching my movie.” 

“Sorry, princess,” said Gladio, settling back on the couch. “I didn’t know a movie about an animated lion and his doofus co-pilots meant so much to you.” 

“In Noct’s perspective,” came Luna’s soft voice, “he’s Simba, I’m Nala, Prompto is Timon, Ignis is Zazu, and you, Gladiolus, are Pumbaa.” 

“He thinks I’m that fatass pig!” Gladio sounded horrified. “That’s rude, Noct!” 

“You’re right, Gladiolus,” agreed Ignis, his irritation coming to the surface. “The pig is smarter than you.” 

That burn was too much for Prompto. The blonde fell over Cindy and the couple began snorting and laughing. Freya had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. Ignis seemed proud of his little zinger. Noctis put a hand over his mouth to smother his laughter and Luna, to her credit, did a good job hiding her chuckles. However, when she did, she felt a sharp-shooting pain in her abdomen. It felt like her pelvis was screaming in pain. She had been feeling those pains all day but simply ignored it, brushing it off as pregnancy gas. This felt different, though. Noctis seemed to notice her discomfort. 

“Lu, you okay?” he asked, concerned for his wife. 

“I-it’s fine, Noct,” she said weakly, placing a hand on her stomach. “I just felt some pain.” 

“Hey, where’s that odd water coming from?” asked Prompto, pointing out a growing stain near Luna’s legs. 

Ignis and Gladio knew immediately what it was. Freya bolted off of her comfortable position near Ignis and ran to turn the lights on, noticing the water was from Luna herself. Noctis and Prompto began to panic. Luna was in shock, but she wasn’t terrified. 

“Oh, shit,” said Gladio, running to grab his phone. “We need to call an ambulance.” 

“We can’t!” snapped Ignis, his fear coming out as anger. “The roads are bloody closed! The ambulance wouldn’t make it!” 

“Airlift?” suggested Freya, a note of hysteria in her voice. 

“It’s too dangerous,” negated Ignis, shaking his head. “She’s either going to have to hold on, or she delivers right here in the family room. Freya, love, you are a medical practitioner. You’ve delivered babies.” 

“No, I haven’t!” screamed Freya, panicking. “I’ve delivered puppies and kittens, not human babies!” 

“How different can it be?” asked Prompto, smiling in his fear. 

Before Freya could answer, Luna let out a pain-filled scream and placed a hand on her stomach, bracing herself. The scream made everyone jump and shake. They had never heard such a horrible sound from the sweet, quiet woman known as Luna. Dismissing her obvious lack of training, Freya was the first to move. 

“We are not delivering this baby in the living room,” she said sharply. “Noct, carry her to your room. Ignis, get me some towels, scissors, and water. Make sure you disinfect the scissors. I have some rubbing alcohol in the bathroom. Gladio, wake up Ella and tell her it’s time. Prompto, you and Cindy keep trying to get ahold of the hospital. The phone lines and cell service are most likely knocked out but keep trying.” Everyone just stared at her, not moving, as they took her in her orderly, professional attitude that she portrayed at work. “Go! Now!” At the sound of her voice, everyone moved. 

Noctis scooped Luna up and dashed out of the living room. Ignis ran about the house looking for the items Freya told him to find. Gladio was quick in going to his and Ella’s room to wake his sleeping lover up. Freya ran into hers and Ignis’s room and changed into some scrubs. She found some rubber gloves and went into the process of scrubbing her hands. Ignis was in the same bathroom with her, disinfecting the scissors like she ordered. They barely acknowledged each other because how important this was. 

After cleaning her hands, Freya slipped on the gloves and ran into Noctis and Luna’s room. Ignis followed after her with the towels, scissors, and a basin of warm water. Ella was in the room, hair mussed from sleeping but wide awake. She held Luna’s hand as the woman tensed with a contraction. Noctis hurried to pull up her maternity gown and remove her panties, so Freya could get to work. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Freya carefully spread Luna’s legs and saw that it was past being time to deliver. 

“Okay, Luna, I need you to push,” instructed Freya, positioning her hands in front of Luna’s vaginal opening to catch the baby when it was time. 

With a loud scream, Luna pushed and squeezed Noctis and Ella’s hands, sweating with the exertion. Noctis felt like passing out but he had to be strong for his wife’s sake. He glanced over to Freya, who looked deep in concentration, and Ignis, whose face was a pale shade of green, and noted that whatever the other man saw, it wasn’t pretty and Ignis had seen some shit. 

Much to their shock, Prompto came in with the camera he got for Christmas and prepared to take pictures. Noctis was wondering what the fuck Prompto was thinking, but couldn’t find himself to care. Luna, however, noticed and went into full daemon mode. 

“GET OUT!” she screamed at the blonde, who was shaken by the sight of the baby crowning. 

The man ran out of the room, green in the face, and went to throw up presumably. Luna didn’t seem to give a shit at the moment because she was still pushing and screaming out her agony. Ella grabbed a washcloth and pressed it to Luna’s forehead, wiping the sweat away. Noctis stroked the hair out of Luna’s face and caressed her cheeks, trying to keep her calm. 

After what felt like hours later, the baby was finally out. Freya’s brown eyes were full of tears and a smile spread across her face as the beautiful little human fell into her hands. Ignis was quick in getting a towel and wrapped the baby up. Freya took the scissors from Ignis and snipped the umbilical cord, snapping the baby free from its bonds from the sac. The little one let out a mewling cry and the happy parents looked to see their pride and joy. Luna and Noctis fell in love with the baby instantly. Freya handed the baby to its beaming mother and Noctis had nothing but love and happiness in his eyes. 

“It’s a beautiful girl,” said Freya, her voice weak and hoarse from shock. 

Everyone noticed that the baby had a small tuft of black hair and the congratulations commenced. Gladio walked over to Noct and pulled the smaller man into a hug. Ignis patted Noct on the shoulder and beamed at his crying friend. Prompto dashed in, camera in hand, and snapped a picture of the baby immediately. He threw his arms around Noctis and hugged his friend tight. 

“Congratulations, man!” he cried, patting his buddy on the back. “She’s beautiful!” 

“Yeah, looks nothing like you,” jabbed Gladio, smirking in a teasing manner. 

“Oh, shut up,” snapped Noctis but his smile never wavered.

The boys crowded around Luna and the baby, oohing and awing over the tiny person. Ella helped Freya with the afterbirth and hugged her shaken sister tight. Cindy ran in, phone in hand, and smiled upon seeing Luna and the baby. 

“Great news,” she breathed, green eyes beaming. “I got through to the hospital and they’re sending an ambulance.” 

“About bloody time,” snorted Ignis, shaking his head. “Freya here already did their work for them.” He went over to his lover and kissed her on the forehead, noting how pale she was. “Are you alright, darling?” 

“I just helped a woman deliver a baby, Ignis,” replied Freya, eyes wide. “How do you think I’m doing? I’ve never delivered a human baby before.” 

“You did beautifully, my love,” he purred, pressing a kiss to her neck. His lips started trailing lower and lower, over her shoulder, until Freya lightly patted him on the chest. 

“Stop it,” she reproved, but she was smiling. She couldn’t help it. He was too magnetic and persuasive. She wondered how anyone could resist him once he turned the charm on. “We can do this later. Preferably after I shower.” 

Ignis gave nod but his green eye darkened with lust at the thoughts of what was to come. He was anticipating and his body was waking up at his salacious thoughts. He couldn’t wait to get her alone. All he wanted was to pin her to a bed and adore her until her body was sore and trembling. To distract himself, he gazed over at the happy couple holding their baby. He smiled softly and saw how tenderly Noctis kissed his wife on the forehead. He felt like a proud father and wished that King Regis could see this. 

“I haven’t seen anything this miraculous since the Lady Lunafreya healed my sight and allowed me to see you,” said Ignis, smiling at Freya, who blushed crimson. 

“That had to be your best Christmas gift, huh?” Freya was only poking fun at him, but she knew he meant it. 

“Of course,” he replied in a silky tone, pressing another kiss to her temples. 

Freya wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight as they watched everyone admire the baby. It didn’t take long for the EMTs to arrive with a stretcher. Even though Luna was fine, they still placed her and the baby on the bed and ran her out to the ambulance. Noctis ran after them, followed by Prompto and Cindy. Freya dashed after the EMTs and told them everything that happened, about how she was a veterinarian and that she was the only one who knew how to deliver a baby. 

As Gladio watched everything happening, he realized that there was a never dull moment in this crazy family and he hoped it would never go away. The craziness fit their family. It’s what made them, well, them. This was them. This was their family, and they couldn’t be happier. No matter what hard times would come, they would always lean on each other, like many families did before them. This was a family that many wanted and that Gladio felt blessed and lucky to have. He wouldn’t trade it for the world. He found his reasons for living and continuing on, and this was it. He couldn’t wait to see what the coming years would bring him and it anticipated it with open arms. As long as Ella and his family were at his side, he didn’t need anything more. The future was waiting and he couldn’t wait to be a part of it.


	7. Office Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio decides to take Prompto up on his challenge on having sex with Ella at work. After that, Ella learns something that almost drives her to the edge. Why did her sister send a Christmas card to their mother?

Chapter 7: Office Shenanigans

~Prompto let out a snort. “If you really wanna get the motor running, why don’t you just fuck her at work?” he suggested sarcastically. “I’m sure that would get her rocks off.”~

Gladio smirked as he thought back to that little conversation he had with Prompto during that awful snowstorm. It was after he had his bath with Ella and it turned into something more. He would definitely try the bath sex again, preferably when the others weren’t in the other room. There weren’t anymore snowstorms, thankfully, so he wouldn’t have to be out on the road a lot. Fortunately, Ella’s store wasn’t too damaged by the blizzard, but she still had to damage out some of the stock that got water-damaged. He decided to surprise her while she was at work. 

Her employees were surprised to see him as he walked in, but he told them to be quiet so he could surprise her. He quietly walked over to her office door and listened to hear if she was busy. He heard her higher-pitched voice talking to someone on the phone. He could hear the agitation in her tone as the call seemed to get more and more serious. He slowly opened the door and saw his lovely lady standing at her desk, her back to him, with a clenched fist on the desktop. He didn’t have to look at her to know that she had a furrowed brow. 

“I’m aware of the damage the snow has done,” she said in a forcefully calm and patient tone. “I’m currently assessing the damage…Well, I’m sorry that you feel that way, ma’am, but that doesn’t change the fact that the item you want was damaged…Ma’am, I’m doing everything in my power to expedite the replacement of the item you want…I’m sorry, I have to go…No, ma’am, I’m not being rude; I just have to get back to running my store…My employees can only do so much without me…Thank you for understanding…Have a good day.” With that said, she hung up the phone and tossed it onto the desktop with a sigh. Then, she sat down and let her head fall into her hands. 

Gladio decided to make his presence known. “Having a stressful day?” he asked, smiling when she jumped in shock. 

Ella got out of her chair and turned around, her brown eyes full of surprise when she saw her fiancé standing there with a confident smile on his face. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, her feet lifted off the ground. Gladio wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. She buried her face into his uniform and smelled the scent of outside air on the crisp clothing. He, in turn, could smell her nice perfume and it made him think of dirty things he could do to this pretty little girl. 

“Hey, hon,” she said in a tired voice, but sounding much happier than she did on the phone. “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” 

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” he replied, stroking her wavy hair and reveling how the soft strands sifted through his fingers. “You look sexy today. I love how your ass looks in those pants of yours.” When he said that, he reached down there and groped at one of the pant-clad cheeks, eliciting a shocked cry from her. 

“Gladio,” she hissed out in a playfully sharp tone as she pushed his hands away, “stop it. I’m at work, you know.” 

“And?” he purred in her ear, making her knees wobble. “I thought you were the adventurous type.” He didn’t sound accusatory, merely seductive, like he was trying to make her weak. 

“I am,” she replied, trying to remove his hand from her bottom, “but not when everyone is here. I have employees here. They can’t overhear us.”

She felt him smirk against her ear. “Then, try to be quiet,” he purred once more, making her feel a spark of arousal in her groin. “Can you do that, baby?” 

Ella was already shrugging her black over-jacket off, letting it fall to the floor, and detached herself from Gladio to finish undressing. Gladio noticed that she was wearing a button up multi-colored striped blouse that complimented her bust and felt the crotch of his pants get tight. She looked so damn beautiful in her work outfit. He was quick in removing his police uniform shirt and wife-beater tank top. In her lust, Ella swiftly unbuttoned her blouse and let it slide off her, not caring if it landed on the dirty floor. 

“Babe, you look so beautiful,” he growled huskily, pressing his body up against hers. “Can I finish undressing you?” 

“Hurry up,” she gasped out when he pressed his hard crotch against hers. 

Gladio smiled at her impatience and divested her of her pants. He ran a hand over her bottom once more, gave it an appreciative slap, which made her let out a squeak, and slipped his fingers down the front of her panties, hoping to find her crotch. His naughty fingers found her hot, wet folds and he began stroking at her opening, trying to get more juices from her. Her body went boneless and she had no choice but to hold on for dear life. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and let out a hushed moan that was silenced by his lips crushing hers. 

Ella was overwhelmed when his fingers stroked the most sensitive part of vagina. She began trembling uncontrollably when Gladio continued brushing that spot with his long glorious fingers. She arched up against him and her grip on his shoulders tightened when she felt the first stirring of her orgasm. The thought of them potentially being caught made her more aroused than anything else. She let out another hushed moan that was smothered by Gladio’s other hand and her legs began to shake with the intensity of her quickly-approaching orgasm. She wanted to cry out and scream but had to remember there were people in her store. They couldn’t get caught. 

Gladio smirked when he felt his two fingers getting covered in her hot release. She arched up against him once more and choked sobs came from her as she climaxed on his fingers. A moan managed to escape her throat and tears of bliss rolled down her cheeks. She dug her fingers into his muscled back and her body went taut like a guitar string. When he pulled his fingers out of her, she sagged against him and tried to catch her breath, her heart racing in her chest. Gladio smirked when he saw that some of her paperwork (read: useless crap) was damaged by her release. 

“Gladio…” she breathed out, her chest heaving with each breath she took. “We don’t have time for elaborate foreplay. Just fuck me. Now.” She gave Gladio a blazing look to show him that she wasn’t messing around.

Gladio moved quickly and fluidly and pulled his hardened member out of his pants, slamming into her with one slide. Upon entering her wet heat, Gladio let out a hiss of pleasure and wrapped his arms around her. They had to be quick so her employees wouldn’t get suspicious. Ella was pretty sure that her desk was slamming into the wall and that her employees got a clue on what he was doing in her office. She thanked God that there was no window on her door. She had to muffle her sounds when he brushed against her cluster of nerves. 

“Gladio!” she whimpered, digging her nails into his back again. 

As if on cue, Gladio increased the speed of his thrusts and Ella had to hold on for dear life. His inhuman speed rocketed her towards her orgasm. She let out soft whimpers and cries as her muscles tightened around his member, making Gladio let out a hiss, and climaxed with a wrenched sob, drenching his member with her liquids. Gladio held her tightly as he hit climax and shot his seed deep into her with a low growl. Ella let out a soft sound when she felt his hot seed spray right into her womb. She wrapped her arms around him and trembled as she came down from her high. 

It didn’t take long for Gladio to be up and ready again. Seeing Ella’s tear-streaked, blissful face made him hard again. He pulled out of her, spun her so she gripped her desk, and slammed into her again from behind, making her elicit a choked moan. He rutted against her heat, loving how her quivering inner muscles hugged his member so nicely, and had to bend down and bit her shoulder to muffle his deep moan. Ella bit her bottom lip to muffle her cry as she felt him stretching her and her body trembled with impending release. Gladio twined his large hands with her smaller ones and surged into her, his testicles slapping against her clit. Ella whimpered as her orgasm overcame her and her legs trembled with the intensity of it. 

“Gladio…” she whined, her inner muscles squeezing and clenching around him. 

“I know, baby,” he rumbled, running a hand up the length of her body. “I feel it too.” 

After he said that, he came deep within her, his hot seed shooting inside her. He had to bite down on his lower lip so he wouldn’t let out a loud roar of release. He felt so warm and happy. A breathless chuckle came from him as he kissed her neck, shoulder, and back and pulled his spent member out of her, letting his seed drip from her. For her credit, Ella managed to stay upright and not sink to her knees. She slumped back against him, shaky breaths coming from her quivering lips, and tried to get her heart rate under control. She slowly turned around and held onto him, using him to keep her up. Gladio took her flushed face in his hands and smiled lovingly.

“You okay, baby?” he asked breathlessly and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers as they caught their breath. 

“A little overwhelmed,” she replied shakily, trying to get her trembling under control. “S-sorry…” 

“It’s okay,” he said gently, brushing her mussed hair back. “I ruined your hair, though. Sorry about that.” He didn’t look the least bit sorry, but he was trying.

“Uh-huh,” was her deadpan, dry response as her hands flew up to tame the tangles of her hair. As her heart rate slowed down, she found herself able to stand on her own. 

Gladio smirked when he saw that she was unconvinced by his half-assed apology. She just gave him this look that made him glad that he chose her to be his fiancée. Ella was a kind, sweet woman, but she was also dryly humorous and snarky. He watched as she used Kleenex to clean the semen that dripped down her inner thigh. After making sure she was clean, she picked up her wrinkled clothes and got dressed quickly. Gladio helped her button her top up before getting dressed as well. Once they were decent, they walked out of her office and back to the front, where they noticed her employees hiding their red faces. That answered the question of if they were heard or not. 

Gladio awkwardly bent to give Ella a kiss goodbye and waved to everyone as he walked to the door. As soon as he was gone, Ella quickly got herself occupied so no one would ask her questions. There was a thick, awkward silence until Karen, her twenty-one year old newest employee, broke it. 

“How was it?” Karen’s voice was soft and tentative, and Ella had to fight back laughter.

They all knew how it went and Ella knew she didn’t have to answer that.

…

Next week, Gladio came home from his shift, tired from busting drunk teenagers for driving under the influence, and noticed that Ella was sitting on the couch downing wine. This wasn’t like her. Ella wasn’t a big drinker, saying that she liked her world and mind to be crystal clear. Even in the past when she hooked up after a drink or two, she was never raving drunk. She prided herself on self-control and poise. She wouldn’t be drinking so heavily if there wasn’t a problem. On the coffee table, he saw a letter or card of sorts. 

“Hey, baby,” he said, taking off his officer jacket and setting it on the back of a chair. “Is something wrong? Why are you drinking so much? What’s wrong?” 

“My sister sent Mom a Christmas card,” was Ella’s slurred reply and she set the glass down. “She told Mom about you and me. Now, Mom wants to meet you.” 

“What’s so wrong with that?” he asked benignly, sitting down next to her. “If I’m gonna be part of the family, I should at least meet your mom.” 

Ella let out a snort that was full of animosity. “My first stepfather is an alcoholic,” she remarked, picking up the empty glass to toy with it. “He embarrassed me at my college graduation. After Mom divorced him, she’s dating someone that is a client at her job. I can’t open my heart to any more people. I just can’t.” 

Gladio grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her caramel-colored. “It’s okay,” he murmured soothingly, feeling her tremble against him. “You don’t have to trust anyone you don’t want to. Just know that you’ll always have me.” 

“Huh,” snorted Ella, shaking her head as it rested against his shoulder. “Where have you been all my life?” 

“Waiting for a girl like you,” he replied gently, kissing her head. 

“Don’t make this sappy,” she retorted, her voice a bit muffled from her lips pressing against his shoulder. 

“Sorry,” he chuckled, kissing her once more. “But, don’t worry. I’ll be here to protect you.” 

Ella smiled and snuggled up against him. “I can protect myself, but thanks anyways,” she retorted once more, sounding a bit sassy. 

Gladio chuckled again and gave her another kiss. “I know you can,” he said lovingly, stroking her hair. “I just want you to know that I will always be there for you.” 

Inhaling his scent, Ella felt calm again and the unease left her body and mind. Being Gladio made her feel better. In the past, Ella could never let the walls of her heart down for friends or paramours. She was too guarded until Gladio somehow broke through the walls she so carefully made. Being with him felt natural and calming. A place of peace, it was. 

…

“Do you think Ella’s still mad at me for sending Mom a Christmas card?” Freya asked Ignis as she brushed her hair before bed. “I mean, she was pissed when she saw the letter. Red face, scary eyes, piercing voice, the whole nine yards. Do you think she’ll forgive me?” 

“I think she knows that you mean well,” replied Ignis from his spot in bed. He loved watching Freya brush her hair. Seeing her take care of herself was a beautiful act, like a dance. “I just don’t understand the anger with her mother. What happened?” 

“Well, you see,” said Freya, putting the brush down and facing Ignis, “when Ella was sixteen, Mom married the man who became our first stepfather. We all loved him, until his drinking became too much. It broke Ella’s heart because she grew to love the man like a second father. It doesn’t hurt me as badly because Mom and Ella shielded me from the worst of it. It wasn’t until later on that I realized that Ella was trying to be the man of the house, even though she was a young woman. Our stepdad tried to kick the drinking habit, but it was hopeless. It really came to a head when he embarrassed her at her graduation party. Ella just got her business degree and was prepared to open her business. We don’t really speak of that night because it is too embarrassing and painful for her to relive. When Mom revealed that she was getting divorced, Ella cut off contact with everyone and drank until she hooked up with a guy from a bar. Do you get it now?” 

Ignis nodded solemnly and sighed. “I wish I could go back in time and help you two,” he said sadly, feeling pain for his Freya. “Two young girls shouldn’t have had to deal with all that pain.” 

“You do help,” said Freya softly, sitting down next to him. “Every day.” 

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and brushed her red tendrils out of her face. “You are my light,” he murmured, his voice a sweet purr. “You are my heart when I don’t have one. I can’t live without you. My heart will always belong to you and you alone. You are like fresh air to a drowning man.” 

Freya smiled and blushed as red as her hair. “Ignis, stop it.” That didn’t stop her eyes from glowing with joy, though. “You’re being mushy.” 

“My apologies, darling,” he chuckled, pressing his lips to her forehead again as she nestled up against him. “I’m just not used to feeling so happy and full.” 

Freya let out a hum of bliss and snuggled into him as she closed her eyes. Ignis held her in his arms as the two fell asleep in each other’s arms, content and peaceful. He didn’t know what the future would hold, but he knew it would be a bright one as long as she was in his life. He knew he was going to marry this girl. Even though she negated it, she was perfect—the only one for him. One way or another, they would be married and start a family of their own. Unlike her parents, he would never leave her. They would love each other even when they hated each other. Their future children wouldn’t know the pain they went through. It was his promise to her, and he intended to keep it for as long as he lived.


End file.
